the secret is out 2
by honour632
Summary: Kara has become friends with Maddy and all of her friends. one day, while she and Tom are fighting things get steamy and they start to make out. Will Kara and Tom be able to keep their relationship a secret or will Maddy's pregnancy hormones get the best of her and force them out of hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second story and it is basically picking up where i left off with the last one but it is based three months in the future. I hope you enjoy.**

Kara and Maddy had linked arms as they walked into school that day. Maddy's shirt was tightly fitted around her slightly swollen stomach and Kara's hung nicely off her shoulders. After the other two from the three K's (now known as the two K's) had ditched her, she and Maddy had become friends.

Rhydian was walking just behind Maddy, holding her other hand. He was talking to Jimmy and Tom. Jimmy was holding Shannon's hand. Tom was just strolling next to Rhydian.

When they got to class, Rhydian sat down next to Maddy , Shannon sat next to Jimmy in front of them and Kara sat next to Tom behind Maddy and Rhydian.

They were all talking when Mr Jeffries walked in. The class fell silent as Mr Jeffries began to talk. Maddy and Rhydian weren't listening to him. They were talking about how the night before, Mr and Mrs Vaughan had finally got a letter from the adoption agency that said that Rhydian was now their child. Rhydian was suddenly cut off by Tom poking him in the back with his pencil to shut him up. Mr Jeffries had looked their way, but Rhydian had been caught.

"Rhydian, would you like to share what you have to say?" Mr Jeffries didn't look to happy, but Rhydian smiled and told everyone in the class his news.

"Well last night, my Foster parents got a letter from the adoption agency and I am now officially their son." Rhydian had the biggest smile on his face.

Mr Jeffries face went blank. He didn't think that Rhydian would actually tell him what was going on.

"Well, good for you Mr Morris." He said. Rhydian smiled even wider then before at his face and then he looked down to try and cover it up.

Mr Jeffries then got on with his speech. No one was really listening to him anymore because they had all started up their own discussions. Mr Jeffries soon gave up on trying to tell everyone to be quiet and let them talk for the rest of the lesson.

At lunch, Maddy and Kara were talking about their next sleep over. Last time they had invited Shannon but she had left a few hours later because she was bored. She, Maddy and Kara had then come to an agreement. Maddy would spend Friday nights hanging out with either Kara or Rhydian (sometimes both) and then Wednesday nights the whole group would meet up at Shannon's and have a movie night. They had come up with that agreement to stop fights from happening and it worked well for everyone.

That night, Kara and Maddy were going to go out for dinner, go to the movies and then go back to either Kara's or Maddy's and watch movies all night. They did that every time they hung out. It had sort of become a ritual for them and it sure was a lot of fun.

Maddy and Rhydian were waiting for the baby to kick. Emma and Mrs Vaughan had forced Maddy to read a whole heap of books about babies and most of them said that around the fourth and fifth months the baby was supposed to kick, but so far it hadn't yet.

"So Maddy, we'll meet up at six o'clock then?" Kara asked.

"Yea. I'll supply the lollies and the ice-cream and you supply the movies. Agreed?" Maddy and Kara always changed what they were to bring to the get together..

"Okay." Kara said with a smile, but Maddy was looking at Rhydian.

"No it hasn't Rhydian." Maddy said before Rhydian had even asked anything. Maddy put her hand on her stomach and sighed turning to look at Tom.

"So Tom, how have you been doing with the English project?" Maddy was concerned for her friend. He had dyslexia so he had trouble with some work.

"Good. My mam helped me with it last night and I'm half finished. She is going to come home early from work tonight to help me again." Tom's mam was a doctor so she was usually busy, but when it came to Tom needing help, she was always there to help him.

"That's good. Well if you need any help when she's not there I could help you." Shannon said, joining the conversation.

"Thanks Shan." Tom said.

"Maddy, are you alright?" Kara asked. Maddy had got up and she was beginning to walk off.

"I need the toilet." Maddy said with a sheepish grin. She then walked off to the bathroom.

Unfortunately, the two K's were in there reapplying their makeup for the hundredth time that day. Maddy smiled at them when she came out of the cubicle and washed her hands.

"I think you missed a spot." Maddy said. she then flicked her hands at them and they got spotted with water. Maddy walked out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day, Maddy was given dirty looks by the two K's whenever they passed her in the hallway. She just smiled at them and walked past them to where she needed to go.

After school, Maddy went with Rhydian to the Vaughan's house. When he got inside Mrs Vaughan smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Mam. I smell cake." Rhydian said. He had already started calling the Vaughan's his Mam and Dad and this made Maddy smile.

"You and your nose." Mrs Vaughan said shaking her head. "Hello Maddy. You staying for dinner?"

"Uh, no not tonight. I'm hanging out with Kara again." Maddy said sitting down as she spoke.

"Okay." Mrs Vaughan said with a smile on her face. She turned around and smacked Rhydian's hand.

"Maddy do you want some?" Rhydian asked Maddy, holding up the cake.

"Yes please." She replied. She felt like she could eat the whole cake, but she took the piece she was offered and ate it as slowly as she could.

"So what have you two been up to today?" Mrs Vaughan asked as Rhydian sat down next to Maddy.

"Not much. Rhydian told half the school about the adoption papers that came yesterday and then I flicked water at the two K's." Maddy began.

"Well, sounds like a usual day then." Mrs Vaughan said with a smile. Rhydian looked up at his new mam and smiled.

"Rhydian, didn't you want to show her that thing you drew in art?" Maddy suddenly asked.

"Oh yea. Thanks for reminding me Madds." Rhydian said as he got up and got his art book from his bag.

He opened it up to the page he had drawn on and showed Mrs Vaughan.

"I got bored today in art class so I drew the ultrasound picture that we got of the baby." Rhydian was slightly blushing as he said this, but Mrs Vaughan ruffled his hair.

"It's beautiful. Some of the things you draw are amazing."

"Thanks." Rhydian said, kissing her on the cheek. He closed his art book and put it back in his bag.

"Maddy, are you thirsty?" Rhydian asked. He had gotten into the habit of asking Maddy if she was hungry or thirsty and Maddy liked it.

"Yes. That would be good, thanks." She said.

Rhydian went to the cupboard and got out two glasses. He filled them both up with water and gave one to Maddy. He drank from the other one and when he was done he put it in the sink.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" Mrs Vaughan asked Maddy as she put her hand absently to her stomach.

"Nothing." Maddy said. Mrs Vaughan was always making sure that Maddy was alright. She was mainly doing it to stop Rhydian from pestering Maddy every five seconds.

Rhydian walked over to Maddy and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. A few seconds later Mr Vaughan walked in. He had just come home from work and he looked tired.

"My job gets harder every day, I am sure of it. The boss took four people off today so it was only me and Jonno today." Mr Vaughan said. Jonno was one of Mr Vaughan's work mates and Rhydian had met him twice.

"Oh you poor thing." Rhydian said sarcastically, earning an elbow in the ribs from Maddy.

"Hello Rhydian." Mr Vaughan said in a voice that made everyone laugh.

A few hours later, Maddy left for Kara's. When she got there she found out that Kara's brother Peter was coming to visit.

That night, Peter annoyed them so much. One of the movies Maddy and Kara were watching was a scary movie and so Peter decided to scare them. He snuck up behind them and gave them the fright of their life. Maddy got him back later. Kara had made hot chocolates. Peter was sitting at the kitchen table so Maddy poured her boiling hot drink all over him. From then on he didn't mess with the girls.

When morning came around, Maddy left. She wanted to get home so she could say hey to Emma before she went to work.

When Maddy got home, she called Rhydian and told him where she was. Rhydian was over there a few minutes later.

Maddy and Rhydian were sitting at the kitchen table. Maddy was telling Emma all about her day when she suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

She had finally felt it. She had felt her baby kick.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy had finally felt it. She had felt her baby kick.

Her hand went to her stomach as she looked down at it.

"Maddy what's wrong?" Rhydian said, worry creasing his forehead.

Maddy didn't answer. Instead she grabbed his hand and placed it on his stomach. His attention was turned to the baby almost immediately.

"Wow. Finally the baby kicks." Rhydian said when he finally took his hand away.

" Yeah. Well at least we know it has feet." Maddy said, making Rhydian smile.

"Well Maddy, that's amazing. Dan, the baby finally kicked." Emma told Dan as he walked in.

"That's amazing Maddy. One of the first precious moments that you will have with your cub." Dan responded.

"Thanks dad." Maddy replied.

"Emma, don't you need to get to work?" Dan asked his wife.

"Uh, no. I took the day off. Mrs Vaughan and I are taking Maddy shopping."

"We're going to shop for baby clothes and other baby things." Maddy said getting up from the couch. "Rhydian, what are you doing? Are you coming or hanging out with Tom?"

"I think I might hang out with my dad. Tom's mam said that he can't have visitors on a Sunday until he finishes his English project." Rhydian replied standing up, giving Maddy a kiss and then leaving.

A few minutes later Mrs Vaughan arrived so Maddy and Emma got into her car and then they left for the city.

Emma and Mrs Vaughan decided that they were going to start with baby clothes. When they were in the store, Maddy was a bit bored at first, but a few minutes into the shop, Maddy found this really cute shirt.

"Oh my god. Mam, look at this." Maddy said, holding up the shirt.

The shirt was white with little purple and yellow flowers on it.

"We have to get this one." Maddy said, putting it into the basket that Mrs Vaughan was holding.

From that point on Maddy had fun picking things out. They stopped for lunch a little early because Maddy was hungry and she kept pestering Emma.

When the got back to Maddy's that night, they had a lot of things. They decided to store it in the spare room for the time being.

When Rhydian arrived with Mr Vaughan (the two families were having dinner together) Rhydian was dragged into the spare room by Maddy.

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff." Rhydian said. "I don't think any baby has ever had this much."

'Haha very funny." Maddy replied sarcastically. "Look at how cute this is." Maddy said as she grabbed one of the baby shirts she had bought.

"That is cute." Rhydian responded after he had looked at it for a few seconds.

Maddy put the shirt on the bed and then hugged Rhydian. She looked up at him to see his face and then kissed him. After the kiss ended, she pulled out of the embrace and then took Rhydian's hand, pulling him into the kitchen where Emma and Mrs Vaughan were.

Rhydian walked out after a few seconds and sat on the couch next to Mr Vaughan.

"To much baby talk going on in the kitchen?" Dan asked, smiling.

"Yes. Definitely too much." Rhydian replied, making Mr Vaughan and Dan laugh.

In the kitchen, Maddy was listening to Emma tell Mrs Vaughan about Maddy's baby life.

"I remember one time Maddy tripped over one of her toys. She smashed her forehead on the window sill, but she just got up and pretended that it never happened." Emma recounted.

"Wow. Usually babies cry when they fall over." Maddy said, surprised by what Emma had said about her.

"Yeah. Well one time, Maddy started crying because she didn't get to watch what she wanted on the TV. We eventually gave in and we ended up watching the wiggles for five hours straight." Emma said, laughing at the memory. Mrs Vaughan laughed at Maddy's expression.

When dinner was ready, everybody was talking about Mr Vaughan's job. Mr Vaughan loved his job, but he was always complaining about it. Rhydian teased him for it, making everybody laugh.

When dinner was over, the Vaughan's and Rhydian left. Emma and Maddy were left packing up because Dan had fallen asleep on the couch.

"I think I ate to much." Maddy said. She was so full she was surprised that she could even eat that much.

"Well, you did eat a lot. You must have been hungry." Emma replied.

"Well, the food was good and yes I was hungry." Maddy said, putting the plate she had just washed on the sink.

"Tomorrow, do you want to stay home and assemble the baby stuff we bought or do you want to go to school?" Emma asked, laughing

"That's a tough one. I think I'll stay home." Maddy said after a few seconds. "I'll get Kara in and she can help. If she wants to of course." Maddy added, seeing the look on Emma's face.

'Okay. What about Shannon?"

"Yeah. She may not want to though. She has double science today." Maddy said grabbing her phone.

"Okay. Well, I'll call up in the morning and tell Mr Jeffries that you're not feeling very well." Emma replied.

'Okay." Maddy said. she was on the phone waiting for Shannon to pick up. When she did, Maddy asked her straight away.

"Hey Shan. I was wondering if you wanted to come around and help me assemble a heap of baby things that I bought yesterday." Maddy was hoping that Shannon could come.

"_Okay, sure, I'll be there. Are you going to ask Kara or do you want me to call her?" _Shannon and Kara had become friends. They actually really liked each other and they both really loved science.

"Yes please. That would be great. I'll see you in the morning then?" Maddy asked.

"_Yeah. See you then."_

"Okay, see ya." And with that, Maddy hung up.

Now all she needed to do was wait for morning to come.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was fun. Maddy and Emma woke up early to figure out how they wanted the room to be set out and when Dan woke up he told them they were crazy.

At 8am, Kara showed up. She and bought some drinks with her (soft drinks of course) and some food. At 8:30, Shannon showed up. She told them that she would only be able to stay for a couple of hours because her cousin had invited her and her parents to lunch and dinner.

At 11am, Shannon's mam came and picked her up. After that they worked a lot less. Kara, Maddy and Emma were always talking. They had barely done anything since Shannon had left when Rhydian got there (not that he was surprised).

By the time dinner came around, they had finally finished setting up the room. They had decided not to paint it until they knew if the baby was a boy or a girl. Luckily, Maddy had an ultrasound the next day, so they would soon be able to paint the room.

Kara left when she had finished her dinner and then Maddy and Rhydian up to Maddy's room.

"I am so tired. School was so ridiculous. I had to dodge the two K's a hundred times so they wouldn't ask me what I was doing and I also had to hide from Sam and Liam so they wouldn't throw soccer balls at me." Rhydian said. Sam and Liam were Jimmy's henchman. They were two of the most annoying guys in the entire school and they were always looking for ways to annoy everyone.

"Oh you poor thing." Maddy sighed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. What did you do today?" Rhydian asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, first I made our babies cot and then I ate and drank and then I had dinner." Maddy replied.

"So you did nothing, is that what you mean?" Rhydian asked, laughing.

Maddy just laughed at him and then kissed him. They kissed for several minutes until Emma yelled up the stairs.

"Maddy, there's ice-cream in the freezer if you want it."

"Come on." Maddy said, taking Rhydian's hand and opening the door.

The next day, Dan took Maddy and Rhydian to the hospital for the ultrasound. He waited outside of the room for them, not wanting to intrude on their moment.

When the ultrasound technician had come in and started the process of the ultrasound, she asked them if they wanted to know the sex of the baby.

"Yes. We would." Rhydian said smiling.

"Okay. Just give me a second…" The woman said looking at the screen for a second.

"It's a girl." She said. Maddy and Rhydian looked at each other and smiled.

Maddy turned back to the small TV and looked at her baby. The ultrasound technician took a picture of it and disappeared for a couple of minutes.

As soon as she left the room, Maddy spoke.

"Oh my god. A girl."

"I know. What are we going to name it?" Rhydian asked, a wondering look on his face

"We don't need to worry about that for a couple of months. Anyway, it doesn't matter to me what we name it." Maddy said.

"So does that mean we can name it biscuit?" Rhydian jokingly said.

"Okay so maybe I do care what we name it. Why would you call a baby biscuit?"

"I don't know." Rhydian replied. "It was the first word that came to my head."

Maddy and Rhydian were laughing when the woman came back in with the picture.

"Here we go." She said, passing the picture to Maddy. "If there's anything you need just give the hospital a call."

When Maddy and Rhydian got back to the house, they went up to Maddy's room and laid down on the bed next to each other.

"This is a beautiful second picture of the baby." Rhydian said. He had the picture in his ahnds and he was holding it up.

"Yea it is isn't it?" Maddy wondered. She took the photo from Rhydian and sat up. Rhydian sat up as well, wondering what Maddy was doing.

Maddy was holding the photo up to the light like you do when you want to see what's inside of a closed letter.

"Madds, what are you doing?" Rhydian asked

"Is it just me or does she look like a ghost?"

"Yeah, you're right. It does." Rhydian said looking at the photo against the light.

Maddy then pulled it down from the light and grabbed one of the photo frames that Mrs Vaughan had bought her. She put the picture inside of it and put it on her bed side table next to the picture of her and Rhydian.

"A little family. Our little family." Maddy said, turning to look at Rhydian.

"I like the sound of that." Rhydian said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour after the ultrasound, after Maddy had had a shower, she and Rhydian decided to go to the Vaughan's. When they got there, they went up to Rhydian's room and because Maddy wasn't feeling that well, they fell asleep.

When dinner time came, Mrs Vaughan went upstairs to get them. when she got into the room she smiled.

Rhydian had his arms around Maddy's waist and they were both facing the door. Mrs Vaughan took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture. She then sent that picture to Emma.

Rhydian was first to wake up. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 10pm. He looked down at Maddy. He put his hands on her stomach and then ignoring the fact that his stomach was growling with hunger he fell back to sleep.

Maddy woke up an hour later. When she looked at the alarm clock, she saw that it was 11pm. She could hear the TV blaring in the lounge room downstairs so she moved Rhydian's hands, trying not to wake him, and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs Vaughan." Maddy said sleepily to Mrs Vaughan who was doing the dishes.

"Hello Maddy. Your dinner is in the fridge if you're hungry." Mrs Vaughan said tiredly.

Maddy went and got her dinner out of the fridge and a knife and fork from the draw. When she saw how tired Mrs Vaughan was she sent her out of the kitchen.

"Mrs Vaughan, go to bed. I'll do the dishes when I'm finished my dinner. You look like you're about to pass out." Maddy ordered.

"Thank-you Maddy. Well, goodnight then." Mrs Vaughan said putting the plate she had in her hands down.

"Night Mrs Vaughan." Maddy said as Mrs Vaughan walked out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Rhydian sleepily walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner's in the fridge." Maddy said without even looking at him, but gazing out the window.

Rhydian walked over to the fridge and got his food out. He grabbed a knife and fork and then sat down next to Maddy.

They sat there in silence until they had finished their dinners. Maddy took them over to the sink and washed them, putting them on the sink to dry off in the rack.

"I can't believe that I'm still tired." Maddy said suddenly.

"Yeah. Same here." Rhydian replied as he pulled Maddy into the lounge room. they sat down and Maddy put her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that the rest of the night, watching the TV. When they eventually fell asleep it was 3am.

They woke up again at 7am to get ready for school. Maddy got ready really quickly and Rhydian got ready as fast as he usually did.

"Maddy what is up with you today?" Rhydian asked as they walked out of the house and into the forest.

"I don't know. I'm just full of energy. Beat you to the school." Maddy said as she ran through the forest at top speed.

Rhydian followed closely behind her, laughing. When they got to the school, they ran up to their friends laughing.

Shannon and Jimmy were laughing at their expressions as they reached them.

"Went for a run then?" Shannon asked, shaking her head at her friends.

"Yep. Too much energy." Rhydian said, looking at his girlfriend to get one of the biggest smiles.

He took her hand and then the four of them walked into the school.

Tom and Kara were already in the school. They were yelling at each other in the darkroom.

"I only asked if I could help you." Kara yelled at Tom. She had asked him if he needed help with his science homework when he had bitten he head off.

"And why should I let you help me? You teased me for years." Tom yelled back.

"That was ages ago. I haven't teased you in months." Kara was furious.

"I don't care. You teased me because I was different. You treated me badly just because you could." Tom felt like punching her in the face.

Kara and Tom glared at each other, staring straight into each others eyes. Suddenly, something snapped in both of them and before they knew what they were doing, they kissed.

The fury that was inside of them had completely disappeared and now there was only love.

The kiss lasted several minutes, until the bell went for the start of class.

"We tell no one about this." Tom whispered as he tried to catch his breath.

"Agreed." Kara said stepping away from Tom and grabbing her bag. She past Tom his abg and then she pretended to be angry still.

"We should pretend to be angry with each other." Kara said opening the door and stormed out.

Tom put on his best angry face and stormed out after her.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day, Kara and Tom didn't speak to each other. They avoided looking at each other unless it was to pretend glare at each other. Maddy knew that they were acting though and she was determined to find out what was going on between them.

After school, Maddy told Rhydian that she was hanging out with Kara and Rhydian bought it. He left her at the school and ran to the Vaughan's.

Maddy had decided to follow Kara. Maddy was determined to see what she was up to. When it began to get dark, Kara snuck out of her house and walked in the direction of Bernie's. About halfway there, Kara stopped and began to talk to someone, but Maddy couldn't see who. She decided to follow Tom the day after and see if she could find out what was going on with him.

When she got home, Emma questioned her as to where she had been all day.

"I was hanging out with Rhydian." Maddy lied.

"No you weren't. I called him and he said you were hanging out with Kara so I called her and she said that she thought that you were hanging out with Rhydian. So I'll ask you again. Where were you?" Emma was certain that Maddy would crack, but what she got was not what she was expecting at all.

"It's none of your business where I was. I wouldn't tell you where I was even if my life depended on it." Maddy snapped. She ran up to her room and slammed her door shut. She then threw her bag to the corner of the room and laid on her bed. She started to wonder about what Tom and Kara could be doing when a quiet knock came from the door.

"Maddy, can I come in?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Maddy sighed. She knew she would have to apologise for yelling at her so she sat up and looked her mother in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling. It's just my hormones running wild." Maddy said with a little laugh.

Emma smiled and sat down next to her daughter.

"That's alright pet. I know how you feel, believe me." Emma said putting her arm around Maddy's shoulders.

"Thanks mam, I knew you'd understand." Maddy replied, wrapping both of her arms around her mother's waist.

"Love you mam." Maddy said kissing her on the cheek.

"Love you too. Now come and eat. Dinners ready." And with that Maddy and Emma walked down the stairs to eat their dinner.

The next morning, Maddy left early. She was going to follow Tom the entire day. She wasn't going to let him out of her sight unless necessary.

She decided that she was going to walk to school with Tom so when she got to his house she knocked on his door. Tom answered it since he was the only one home (his mam was working.)

He grabbed his bag and then locked up the house. The entire way to school he and Maddy either spoke or laughed. When they got to the school, Rhydian raised an eyebrow at Maddy, but didn't say anything. Instead he took her hand and walked her class.

All during the day, Maddy kept one eye on Tom. When lunch time came around, Rhydian pulled Maddy into the darkroom and demanded to know what was going on.

"Maddy, what is up with you today? You have been following Tom around all day." Rhydian was surprised when she told him what was on her mind.

"I think that Tom and Kara are going out. Yesterday after they had that fight, they looked like they were pretending to be angry. I followed Kara that night and she ended up sneaking out of her house and going into an alley. She was there with someone, but I couldn't see who." Maddy thought that Rhydian would be mad and tell her that she shouldn't pry about others business, but instead he was actually quite happy.

"So you saw that they were faking too. I was going to follow Tom, but dad needed me to help him with something." Rhydian was glad that he wasn't the only one to see that they were acting weird.

"Can I still follow Tom still?" Maddy asked hoping that Rhydian would let her.

"Only if I get to come with you." He said, a smirk showing on his features.

Maddy agreed and then they left the darkroom and walked to the cafeteria. Tom was sitting across from Kara sitting next to Jimmy who was sitting next to Shannon. Maddy sat down next to Kara.

"Where did you two get too?" Jimmy asked peeling his eyes away from Shannon.

"We went and got some fresh air. Maddy wasn't feeling that well." Rhydian lied. Maddy was glad that he had the ability to think up fast lies.

Shannon looked from Maddy to Rhydian and then back to Maddy. She could tell that something was going on inside their heads, but she didn't want to ask in case Maddy had a go at her.

After school, Maddy and Rhydian followed Tom to his house. Tom felt like he was being watched so he kept looking back. Maddy and Rhydian were lucky that they were Wolfblood's and could move quickly because Tom nearly saw them twice.

When it got dark, Tom snuck out of bedroom window. Maddy and Rhydian followed him to an alleyway close to Bernie's. They then saw someone approach him, but because of the angle they were looking from, they couldn't see the face.

On the way home, Maddy realised something and suddenly stopped.

"Oh my god. I just realised that that was the same alleyway that I followed Kara to last night." Maddy was so sure they were dating now. That was the only explanation she could think of.

Rhydian knew what she was thinking and he believed it too.

"Okay, tomorrow we ask them, but if they tell us that they are, we will keep it a secret from everyone. They obviously want it that way." And with that, they went back to Rhydian's.


	7. Chapter 7

Maddy and Rhydian waited patiently at school for Tom and Kara. When they finally got there Maddy and Rhydian pulled them into the darkroom and locked the door.

"Okay. What's going on between you two?" Maddy asked.

Tom looked at Kara with a confused look and then turned back to Maddy.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Don't lie to me Tom. I know that there is definitely something going on with you two." Maddy said sternly. She was getting slightly agitated and Rhydian could see this. If she got to mad he would have to drag her into the forest where he could calm her down because Kara didn't know that she was a Wolfblood.

"I'm not lying. There's nothing going on between us." Tom said calmly.

Maddy knew he was lying to her so she turned on Kara.

"You've been awfully quiet." She said staring Kara straight in the eye.

"Because I have nothing to say. There is nothing going on between us." Kara said as calmly as Tom had hoping that Maddy would stop glaring at her, but Maddy's eye contact just got harder to pull away from.

Rhydian knew what was going through Maddy's head and stepped in front of her, tearing her eyes away from Kara and making her look into his eyes. She quickly calmed herself down and put her hand on her stomach instinctively.

Rhydian then turned around and with his persuasive talent he slowly began to extract the truth from his friends.

"Kara, please tell me the truth. I don't think you would like to see Maddy angry. She will rip your head off." Rhydian looked into her eyes and Kara felt like she had to tell him the truth. She looked up to Tom for a second and then back to Rhydian, but when she looked back to him his eyes were looking into Tom's.

"C'mon Tom. You know what will happen if she gets to mad and I don't think you want Kara to see what Maddy and I are really capable of." Rhydian said this so calmly that it made Tom blurt out the truth.

"Okay, yes we are going out, but you can't tell anyone." Tom said in response.

Rhydian clapped his hands and hi-fived Maddy.

"I knew it!" Maddy exclaimed. She laughed quietly and then she went over to Kara and gave her a hug.

"Sorry about before." Maddy said as they left the darkroom and headed towards Mr Jeffries class room.

"Don't worry about it Madds. Just don't tell anyone or I will kill you." Kara said seriously and Maddy knew that she wasn't kidding. Tom laughed at their expressions and then walked into the classroom and sat down in his usual seat behind Maddy and Rhydian.

After school had finished, Maddy and Rhydian went to Bernie's. They were the only ones out of their friends that wanted to go there so they went alone. When they walked in, Maddy was surprised to see her cousin.

"Amelia, what are you doing here?" Maddy asked.

"Well, I have some good news to tell you." Amelia replied. Maddy sat down and told Rhydian to sit down next to her.

"Before I tell you the news I would like to know who your friend is Madeline." Amelia said, sitting down opposite Maddy.

"Oh, right. Rhydian this is my cousin Amelia, Amelia this is my boyfriend Rhydian."

"Hello Rhydian. Nice to meet you." Amelia said shaking Rhydian's hand.

"Hello." Rhydian said nervously.

"Anyway, I have to tell you something. I'm getting married in two months and I would like you to be maid of honour."

"What? Are you serious? That's amazing." Maddy said, hugging her cousin over the table.

"Uh, Maddy, isn't there something you should tell your cousin, Considering it will be more obvious in two months." Rhydian said, making Maddy roll her eyes and looking at her cousin.

"What do you need to tell me Madeline?" Amelia asked.

"I guess I have to tell you know." Maddy said, looking at Rhydian at giving him a face that said 'why did you have to say anything.' Rhydian just put his hands up in defence.

"Well out with it Madds. I don't have all day." Amelia said, smiling at Maddy's expression.

"Well, I'm pregnant. I would have told you a little later, but Rhydian couldn't keep his mouth shut." Maddy said looking at Rhydian from the corner of her eye.

"That's amazing Maddy. Why you would want to keep that a secret is beyond me." Amelia said, looking from Rhydian to Maddy, her eyes flicking back and forth.

"Okay. So when do we start planning this wedding?" Maddy asked smiling.

From that point on, most of Maddy's attention was on her cousin and her big day.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next two months, Maddy and Amelia were busy planning the wedding. Maddy went to each wedding dress shop, she went to every cake bakery and she helped pick out the flowers for the wedding. She helped with basically everything that she could, giving Amelia some time to do other things.

When the day of the wedding finally came around, everyone was rushing to get ready. Maddy had tried to talk Rhydian into wearing a suit, but he refused so she made him where his best pair of jeans and his nicest shirt.

Maddy, being the maid of honour, dressed into an ankle length white dress with flowers as the only sleeve (fake flowers of course). It fit her perfectly and showed her stomach off.

Amelia's dress was absolutely beautiful. It was a white sleeveless dress with a piece of lace just above her stomach. The dress hung down her body, but not tightly. It was beautiful.

Maddy was a bit worried. She wasn't feeling that well the day before and she had been having Braxton hicks contractions two days earlier. Amelia told her not to worry about until something actually happened, so Maddy did just that and helped her cousin get ready.

When it came time to walk down the aisle, Maddy and the other bridesmaids walked down first. When Maddy walked down the aisle, she looked for Rhydian. He was sitting next to Dan and when Maddy found him he smiled. Maddy smiled back and when she got to the front, she stood there with a smile.

When Amelia walked down the aisle, everybody turned to look at her. She was so beautiful. Maddy looked to her cousin's soon to be husband and saw the smile on his face.

The ceremony was perfect. Maddy looked around at everyone in the crowd. Her eyes stopped when she met Rhydian's. They looked at each other until it was time for the vowels to be said. That's when Maddy's heart stopped. She couldn't believe that this had happened right now. She nudged the bridesmaid behind her and told her what had just happened.

"Ellie, my waters have broken." Maddy whispered to the girl behind her.

"Oh my god. Well, the ceremony's nearly over so we'll get you to the hospital straight after." Ellie was starting to panic. Maddy just nudged her and Ellie acted as if nothing had happened.

After the ceremony was over and everyone was making their way to the reception, Maddy grabbed Rhydian, Dan and Emma and pulled them aside. She told them what was going on in one short breath before a contraction came. Maddy grabbed Rhydian's arm and clenched it tightly.

"Ow. What was that for?" Rhydian said after Maddy had let go of his arm.

"Contraction." Maddy said and then Rhydian looked to Emma.

"Mrs Smith. You and I will take Maddy to the hospital and Mr Smith, you can tell everyone what's going on." Dan was going to object, but seeing the look on Maddy's face he went and did as he was told.

Maddy sat in the backseat of the car with Rhydian and Emma drove. When they got inside the hospital, Tom's mam came to the rescue.

"Come this way. Tom's here. I was helping him with an assignment." She said, taking Maddy into a private room. Maddy was told to get changed into the hospital gown that she was given so she did. Emma went back to the house and grabbed the stuff they needed at the hospital.

When she got back, Tom had called Kara, Jimmy, Shannon and the Vaughan's. Kara was first to get there. She got there just before Emma got back. Dan arrived a few minutes later with Shannon and Jimmy close behind him. Then after them the Vaughan's arrived, but when they had got there, everyone but Rhydian had been kicked out of the room.

Tom and Kara had decided that they didn't care about their secret anymore so when Tom sat down, Kara sat on his lap and put her head on his shoulder. Shannon and Jimmy were surprised when they saw this, but they didn't say anything because they didn't want to start a fight.

It had been two hours before Emma told them that she was sure that the baby was coming and sure enough, Tom's mam came out and told them that Maddy was ready to have the baby. Emma and Mrs Vaughan had been summoned into the room by Maddy and Rhydian so they went inside while everyone else waited outside.

When Emma and Mrs Vaughan into the room, Rhydian was holding Maddy's hands. Maddy was crying and Rhydian was telling her that it would be over soon. Emma and Mrs Vaughan went to the opposite side of the bed and Emma put her hand on Maddy's arm.

"Okay, time to start pushing Maddy." Tom's mam said to her. Maddy looked tired, but she got ready.

"On the count of three. One… two …. Three….. Now push."

Maddy pushed with all her might until the doctor said to stop for a second and then she did it again. After three minutes, Maddy was ready to give up, but Rhydian wouldn't let her.

"Maddy you can do this. I Know you can." And with those words, Maddy pushed one last time. She heard crying and she knew it was over.

"Here, hold her for a second before we clean her." Tom's mam said, handing the baby to them.

"She's so beautiful." Emma said.

"She has her daddy's eyes." Mrs Vaughan said, making Rhydian smile. Tom's mam then took the baby away and cleaned her.

When she handed her back to Maddy she asked if they had a name for her yet. Maddy looked at Rhydian as he said the name that suited her perfectly.

"Olivia." Rhydian said, looking at his precious child and smiling widely as Maddy nodded.

"Olivia. Such a beautiful name. Have you chosen a last name?" Tom's mam asked

"Yes." Maddy said. "Morris. Olivia Morris." She looked up to Rhydian who kissed her.

Emma and Mrs Vaughan left a few minutes later and told everyone the name.

"They've decided to name the baby Olivia Morris." Emma recounted to everyone.

"The name fits her perfectly too." Mrs Vaughan said.

Inside the room, Maddy had given Olivia to Rhydian and she asked the nurse that was still in there to tell everyone to come in. When the nurse left the room she did just that, leaving the door open for them to enter.

"Hi." Shannon whispered, walking up to Rhydian and Olivia. "Her name does fit her perfectly." She said, looking to Maddy.

"She is so small." Kara said.

"I know." Rhydian said. He looked to Maddy and she nodded. He passed Olivia to Emma.

"How did you think up the name Olivia?" Dan asked, curious as to where it came from.

"Well, Olivia was the name of a girl that I was friends with as a kid. We met in foster care and we constantly kept in touch with letters and the occasional phone call. One day, about three years ago, we met up for lunch. We were walking down the street when we saw a child walking across the road. It was lost and crying. All of a sudden a car came flying around the corner. Olivia reacted so fast. She ran out onto the road and pushed the child off the road. The car smashed into her and she died right there in my arms." Rhydian recounted, looking into space. Maddy grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes when he looked at her.

Dan looked away from then. He wished he hadn't asked.

When everyone had held Olivia, Maddy took her back and then a sudden thought hit her.

"Mam, could we still get to Amelia's reception? I want her to see Olivia and it would also be rude for the maid of honour not to be there." Maddy pleaded. Tom's mam had come in and heard Maddy. She said that Maddy would have to go in a wheelchair, but Maddy didn't care. She didn't want to ruin her cousins wedding.

Everyone except Rhydian and Olivia (obviously) left the room so Maddy could get dressed. When she was down, Rhydian wheeled her out in the wheelchair and they all left for the wedding reception.


	9. Chapter 9

When Dan, Emma, Maddy, Rhydian and Olivia arrived at the reception venue, Maddy felt better so she walked inside. Rhydian and Maddy Decided that he would hold Olivia if this was the case and so he got Olivia out of the car seat that Emma had put in.

When Maddy walked in, Amelia hugged her. Maddy was glad that she wasn't holding Olivia at that point in time. Amelia let go of Maddy and looked at Rhydian. He held the baby in his arms like they were made for her. Amelia walked up to her and looked.

"Oh my god. She's so beautiful. What's her name?" Amelia asked

"Olivia Morris." Maddy proudly said.

"Well, it fits her perfectly." Amelia said as Rhydian passed Olivia to her. "She has her daddy's eyes." Amelia said, looking at Rhydian and then back to Olivia.

Amelia's husband walked up to her and looked happy.

"I've finally found you." He said, quite loud. Amelia smacked him and pointed to Olivia in Rhydian's arms.

"There's a baby here. Don't wake it up." Amelia yelled in a hushed whisper.

At that point, Olivia started to cry. "I think she's hungry Madds." Rhydian said, trying to sooth his daughter.

"Okay, well there's some formula in the bag." Maddy said, pointing to the bag Dan was holding.

Rhydian grabbed the bottle of formula milk that they had made back at the hospital and fed her. Olivia sucked hungrily on the nozzle.

"I am so tired." Maddy said looking at her cousin. " I need to sit down."

"Oh yeah. Follow me you four." Amelia led them to a table that was huge. The seats had names on the seats where people were to sit and Amelia led them to their seats.

"Maddy is sitting next to me and Rhydian is sitting next to her. Dan and Emma, you are sitting on this table, next to my mam and dad." Amelia said, putting her hand on the table next to hers.

As Maddy and Rhydian sat down, the other guests swarmed them. In the end, Rhydian yelled at them to back away because they were making Olivia cry. Rhydian handed her over to Maddy and then relaxed. They were surprised to find out that no one had eaten yet, but they were glad that they didn't miss much.

When dinner was finally served, everyone tucked in. Rhydian had put Olivia in a brace that sat over one of his shoulders to eat. Maddy had told him that she wasn't strong enough to do that yet.

Dan and Emma were talking to Amelia's parents most of the night. They were sharing stories about Maddy and Amelia's sister Hayley. Hayley had had a baby at the same age as Maddy so they were sharing battle stories.

When it was time to dance, Maddy and Rhydian stayed at the table with Olivia. Rhydian was glad that he didn't have to dance because he hated it. Maddy however, loved dancing so when Amelia came and asked if she wanted to dance with her, Maddy happily got up and went with her. Maddy came back after ten minutes because she got to tired.

At the end of the night, Amelia took Maddy and Rhydian back to the hospital. Tom's mam had said that in order for Maddy to be able to go to the wedding reception, she had to stay at the hospital overnight and because Amelia's honeymoon didn't start for three more days, she happily took them back so Dan and Emma could get home.

Once Maddy and Rhydian were in their hospital ward, Amelia went home to her husband and told them that she would be there to see them in the morning.

"Amelia's nice." Rhydian said to Maddy when Amelia was out of earshot.

"Yeah. She's always been like that with me. She was incredibly mean to Hayley once. She accidently tripped me over and Amelia went mental." Maddy replied as she sat down on the bed. She was tired after what she had been through.

"Wow. Anyway, on to the subject of sleep, you need some. You haven't slept properly in days." Rhydian said making Maddy lay down.

"I love you Rhydian Morris." Maddy said as she got herself snug in the hospital bed (or as snug as she could get in the uncomfortable bed).

"I love you too Maddy Smith." Rhydian said, kissing her forehead. Maddy smiled and then fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, Rhydian couldn't sleep. As soon as he fell into a slumber, he would back up again. In the end, he picked Olivia up out of the small bed that the hospital had for her and held her in his arms. Only then did he fall asleep.

When he woke up in the morning, Olivia was crying. He could tell that she was hungry and that she needed a change. He changed her and then he fed her. She fell asleep soon after that and Rhydian thought that she must be special if she didn't fall out of his arms when he slept.

Half an hour after that, Kara, Shannon, Amelia, Mrs Vaughan and Emma showed up. They were talking a bit loud so when they came in Rhydian told them that Maddy was still sleeping. Olivia had woken up, but she wasn't crying. Rhydian was glad for that.

"Did you hold her all night?" Mrs Vaughan asked as she put the flowers she had down.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep." Rhydian replied. Mrs Vaughan came and kissed him on the cheek and then ruffled his hair.

Rhydian hugged his mam with one hand and then he sat down, still holding Olivia. That's when Maddy woke up.

"Morning guys. Morning Rhydian. Can I hold Olivia?" she asked.

"You don't need to ask me if you can hold her. She's your daughter too." Rhydian said, passing Olivia to her mam.

"Has she been fed yet?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, about half an hour ago." Rhydian replied, seeing slight worry on Maddy's face. Maddy relaxed when he had said this and then looked down at her baby.

"How long have you guys been here?" Maddy asked to no one in particular as she looked up.

"About three minutes." Kara said, making Shannon smile. Shannon had something she wanted to ask Maddy, but she was going to wait until everyone else had gone before she said anything.

Maddy could tell that something was bothering her. Maddy then flashed back to when they first met:

Shannon was sitting inside by herself. Maddy was hanging around outside with someone that moved away a few years later (Maddy couldn't remember the name). Maddy had looked inside to see her sitting there so she decided to see if Shannon wanted to play. When Maddy got up to her, Shannon looked at the table. Maddy could tell that she had been crying and she wanted to help her.

"Hello. My name's Maddy. What's yours?" Maddy had asked as nicely as she could.

"My name's Shannon." Shannon said quietly. Maddy heard it perfectly because she was a Wolfblood, but because her parents had told her that she couldn't tell anyone about it so she didn't tell her (Shannon found out a few years later when Ceri had come to attack her.)

"That's a nice name." Maddy said, sitting down next to her. "Why have you been crying?" Maddy asked, curiosity taking over.

"Because I don't have any friends." Shannon answered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Well you do now." Maddy said smiling. Shannon looked up and saw the smile on her face. Shannon smiled back because Maddy's smile was infectious.

Maddy spent the rest of the day with Shannon. They stayed inside most of the day, but Maddy didn't mind to much. When Emma had come to pick Maddy up, she saw that Maddy had made a new friend. She called Maddy over, but Maddy stayed where she was. Emma walked up to her and saw that she was drawing something.

"Look mam, it's us as dogs." Maddy said smiling. Emma knew that Maddy hadn't said anything to her new friend so Emma smiled.

"Mam, this is Shannon. She was lonely so I came and played with her. Now we are best friends." Maddy said standing up. Shannon stood up too because her mam had just walked in.

"Seeya Maddy." Shannon said. Maddy hugged her friend goodbye and she left herself.

A sudden poke from Rhydian brought her back to the present time.

"Maddy, are you okay?" Rhydian asked her laughing slightly. She had blanked out and he had been waving his hand in front of her face for ten minutes.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something. Does anyone want to hold Olivia?" Maddy asked, standing up.

"Yes.' Amelia said. Her enthusiasm made everyone laugh. Maddy went to the toilet and then did her teeth and hair. When she came back out, Rhydian had Olivia again.

"Okay, well I'm going. I'm meeting up with Tom to help him with homework." Kara said, hugging Maddy.

"Seeya." Maddy said as she sat back down.

A few minutes later, Amelia and Emma took off. Shannon stayed behind to talk to Maddy.

"Maddy, can I please ask you something?" Shannon didn't want to stay there if she wasn't welcome so she hovered around the door.

"Yea sure. What's up?" Maddy questioned.

"Umm, it's kind of hard to talk about, but I wanted to ask a personal question."

Rhydian took that as a sign to leave so he and Olivia went down to the cafeteria and got some breakfast.

Rhydian sat down in the cafeteria for an hour. He wanted to make sure that Shannon was gone before he went back. He was going to wait a few more minutes, but Olivia started crying so he went back to the ward and was glad to see that they weren't talking anymore and that Shannon had left.

"What did she want?" Rhydian asked.

"Well, it's personal. I promised I wouldn't say anything." Maddy replied, taking Olivia off of Rhydian.

"Please tell me. I won't say anything." Rhydian was using the same tone he used on Tom and Kara when they had told them they were dating. Maddy couldn't refuse.

"Well, she's not sure yet and she doesn't really want to know, but she thinks she's pregnant." Maddy responded.

Rhydian froze, unsure on what he would say. He didn't want Maddy to be angry with him, but he didn't want to not talk so he asked the question that seemed most suitable for the situation.

"Has she done a test yet?"

Maddy didn't answer. Shannon had done a test. She had shown Maddy them. Shannon had actually done ten tests and each of them except one had come out positive.

Rhydian saw the look on Maddy's face and dropped the subject. There was a million thoughts going through his head, but the main one was this:

Was Jimmy going to stick with her if it was true? (which was must likely) He figured that he would but only time could tell.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day, Maddy was allowed to go home. Dan picked them off and took to Maddy's. When they got there Maddy put Olivia in her in the cot that was in the lounge room so she could have something to eat.

Emma had made bacon and Maddy ate it and wanted more because she hadn't eaten all day. Even though she was tired (and sore) she was full of energy. The next night was a full moon so she had organised for Shannon to take care of her. It was mainly to get her used to taking care of one of her own.

Maddy and Rhydian had found that Olivia cried whenever she felt like it which was a lot. Maddy was kind of glad that Rhydian was there, but she dealt with Olivia most of the time just by picking her up and cuddling her.

That night, Maddy and Rhydian didn't sleep at all. Olivia would cry every five minutes and so Maddy and Rhydian were constantly getting up. In the end, Rhydian picked her up, went into the lounge room, sat on the couch and fell asleep. Olivia stopped crying after that.

Maddy woke up in the morning wondering where Olivia was, but she quickly remembered that Rhydian had her. When she went into the lounge room, Olivia was in her cot and Rhydian was in the kitchen talking to Emma.

When Maddy got in there she listened to their conversation after they had said hey. Rhydian was telling Emma that he had fallen asleep with her like that the first night and Emma was telling him that that was probably why she was crying. She was about to tell him a way to get her to sleep in the cot when she started crying again.

Maddy immediately went and picked her up. Olivia was hungry and so Maddy fed her and then tried to put her back to sleep, but she wouldn't go.

"Go to sleep Olivia. I need to get ready for Shannon coming over." Maddy needed to get in the shower soon and if Olivia didn't go to sleep soon, she wouldn't even have time to have one.

She eventually fell asleep so Maddy jumped in the shower and Rhydian decided to go to his house and get ready there. He got in the shower straight away and then brushed his teeth. When he was done, he left for Maddy's again, but not before kissing his mam on the cheek and hugging her.

When he got to Maddy's, she was all ready to go and was holding Olivia. Rhydian smiled and then he and Maddy left for Shannon's.

But when they got there, Shannon was crying.

"Shan, what's wrong?" Maddy asked.

"I told Jimmy last night and then he left." Shannon said in between sobs.

Rhydian turned around and went to Jimmy's. He banged on the door and Jimmy's dad appeared.

"Could I please speak to your son?" Rhydian asked as politely as he could through clenched teeth.

"Sure. Let me just get him." And with that, Jimmy's dad went upstairs and pulled Jimmy down the stairs and pushed him at Rhydian when they got there.

Rhydian was shocked at how Jimmy's dad could do that to him, but Jimmy just rolled his eyes and walked away from the house with Rhydian.

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked tiredly.

"Well, I heard from Shannon that when she told you that she was pregnant you ran out." Rhydian said, forcing himself to not punch Jimmy in the face.

"No, that's not true. She kicked me out. I wasn't talking because I was trying to wrap my head around it when she kicked me out of the house." Jimmy was upset and Rhydian could tell.

"So why didn't you bang on the door until she answered?" Rhydian asked, confused as to why he didn't try.

"I did, but she called my dad and when he got me home he gave me a beating." Jimmy said, pointing to the bruise on his right cheek and all over his arms.

"Wait, your dad did that to you? He must be a monster." Rhydian said without really thinking.

"You have no idea." Jimmy said, rubbing his arms and stomach.

"He hit you in the stomach too?" Rhydian asked quietly, not expecting an answer so he was surprised when he got one.

"Yes actually. He pushed me into the kitchen cabinet and then kicked me in the gut when I didn't get up straight away." Jimmy looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Why don't you tell the police about the beatings?" Rhydian asked.

"I have. They just don't care." Jimmy replied. He wished that his dad was dead sometimes and last night Jimmy nearly had his wish come true. He had a knife in his hand after one beating and he threatened his dad that he would kill him if he ever touched him again.

Rhydian could see how much pain Jimmy was really in even if he didn't show it. He quickly changed the subject back to Shannon.

"If you come with me, I can guarantee you that I can make Shannon listen." Rhydian said smirking.

Jimmy agreed. Anything he could do to get away from his dad he would do. He followed Rhydian through the forest to Shannon's. Rhydian went inside first and told Shannon that Jimmy wanted to talk to her. Jimmy then walked into the lounge room where they were sitting and Rhydian pulled Maddy and Olivia out of the room.

"What do you want?" Shannon sneered at Jimmy.

"To tell you what you didn't let me say last night. I was going to say something to you but you kicked me out so…" Jimmy said shrugging with an annoyed look on his face. "Oh and thanks for calling my dad. He beat me and this time he was really lucky that the butcher knife didn't find its way into his stomach."

Shannon could tell that he was pissed. She regrated calling his dad the second she had done so.

"I didn't think he would hit you." Shannon said quietly.

" What else would he do? Kiss me on the head and tell me that everything will be alright? Look, I'm not anything like my father. I would treat my kids right. I wouldn't beat them up whenever I felt like it."

"I know. I'm sorry. My emotions just got the best of me." Shannon replied sitting down on the couch.

Jimmy sat down next to her and took her hands in both of his.

"I will do anything for you Shannon. You know that." Jimmy said nicely. He loved Shannon with all his heart and he was glad that Rhydian had forced them to talk.

"I know. I'm so sorry." Shannon said tears running down her cheeks again.

"Hey, everything will be fine. We'll deal with this together." Jimmy replied. He and Shannon hugged and when he pulled out, he tucked the loose strands of Shannon's hair behind her ear.

"I love you." Shannon whispered.

"I love you too." Jimmy replied and with that, they kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

Jimmy spent the rest of the day at Shannon's. He was glad that she had forgiven him because now he wouldn't have to go home until later.

"When are you going home?" Shannon asked him at 4pm after Maddy and Rhydian had taken Olivia home.

"I don't know. I don't really want to go home." Jimmy said looking at his girlfriend and taking her hands in his own.

A few seconds later, the phone rang and to no one's surprise, it was Jimmy's dad, wondering where he was. Jimmy rolled his eyes, kissed Shannon goodbye and then leaving. But what he got when he arrived at his house was not a good surprise.

The police were there. Jimmy's mam had called them around after Jimmy had disappeared with Rhydian and they had arrived a few minutes earlier.

"Jimmy. Where have you been?" his father screeched at him as he walked through the door.

"I was with Shannon." Jimmy said going to walk up the stairs only to have his arm caught in a vice tight grip.

"Let go." Jimmy yelled tugging his arm away without luck.

"You were grounded. You weren't supposed to leave the house." His dad bellowed. His grip got tighter and tighter. The police came out of the kitchen and Jimmy's dad let go of his son's arm.

"Well, we're off to the station. Jimmy came home and that's the main thing." One of the police officers said.

The police walked out the door, closing it behind them. Jimmy's dad grabbed Jimmy's arm and pulled him into the kitchen where he pushed him into the bench.

"You are grounded until you're thirty. How dare you sneak out of the house when you know you are not aloud to." Jimmy was being hit and pushed and he had had enough. He dodged one of the punches and ran into the lounge room where his dad kept his gun (Jimmy's dad had got a gun after he had been robbed) from the cabinet. He pointed it at his dad.

"I've had enough. You have pushed me over the edge." Jimmy was yelling at the top of his lungs.

His dad ran for him and without thinking he pulled the trigger.

The police had heard the shot as they were getting in the car. They ran inside and into the lounge room. They saw that Jimmy had the gun in his hands still pointed at his father who had been shot in the left leg.

"Put the gun down Jimmy." The first police officer said calmly. Jimmy was still raging though.

"You don't know what he has done to me over the years. He has beaten me up and thrown me around and I've had enough." Jimmy was about to cry. Tears were sitting on the brim of his lids.

"Jimmy, put the gun down." The officer said more sternly as the other one went to Jimmy's dad aid.

Jimmy slowly lowered the gun and gave it to the officer. He put his hands on his head, but the officer didn't cuff him.

"Look Jimmy. You were a sufferer of child abuse. You cracked and there's nothing wrong with that." The officer said as they were sitting in the station.

Jimmy nodded and looked down at his feet. He hated to be a sufferer. He had always been strong and to crack was terrible to him.

A few minutes later, Shannon came running in with Rhydian and Olivia (Maddy was busy helping Emma paint the baby's room so she couldn't come.)

"Jimmy, are you alright?" Shannon said running up to him and sitting next to him.

"No, but I'm better now that you're here." Jimmy replied holding Shannon's hand.

Olivia suddenly cried out. She was hungry and so Rhydian passed her to Jimmy for a minute while he got the formula.

"Do you want to feed her Jimmy?" Rhydian asked him. He thought that if Jimmy could feed a baby he was one step closer to being able to have a kid.

"Uh yea sure." Jimmy replied taking the bottle from Rhydian and putting in Olivia's waiting mouth. The police officer had only just realized that she was there and he was slightly startled when she cried.

"Is that your little sister or cousin or niece…" The police asked wanting to know why Rhydian was looking after her.

"None of them. She's my daughter." Rhydian replied. The police officer looked shocked that Rhydian was a dad at his age.

"Who's the mother?"

"Madeline Smith." Rhydian saw the officer's face was one of shock. The officer had met Maddy and her parents once at a fair that had happened the year earlier. He and Dan had hit it off. He had thought Maddy was sweet, but she was still young. He thought that she was a bit crazy for having a baby a few years into her teens, but he didn't say anything afraid of being hit by Rhydian.

When Olivia had finished the bottle, Rhydian took her off of Jimmy and then they all left.

"Do you guys want to come back to Madds? We're having a roast for dinner." Rhydian said as they walked out of the doors of the station.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Jimmy asked. He was going to avoid his house as much as possible as much as possible from now on.

Rhydian, Shannon and Jimmy walked through the forest. Rhydian knew where to go so Shannon and Jimmy followed him and they ended up at Maddy's twenty minutes later.

"Hey guys. Jimmy I heard what happened. I'm so sorry." Maddy said as Rhydian put Olivia into her cot in the lounge room.

"Have you finished painting the room yet?" Rhydian asked, wiping the pink smudge off Maddy's face when he reached her.

"Almost. You just have to add those things that you were going to do and then it's done. Come and look at it." She said grabbing Jimmy and Rhydian by the wrists. She carefully held on to Jimmy's though, not sure if it was bruised or not. Jimmy had Shannon's hand still and so he pulled her with him.

When they got into the room, they gasped. The room was a light shade of pink with a light purple outlining it. There were small spaces on the wall everywhere which was obviously for Rhydian to paint on. Everyone looked really impressed. Rhydian hugged Maddy and gave her a kiss.

"It's perfect. We'll have to wait a few days before we put Olivia in here, but….." Rhydian was really surprised about how nice the walls looked. Maddy had claimed that she couldn't paint, but by the look of her shirt, she had done most of the work.

Maddy's hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and the shirt she was wearing was actually one of Rhydian's old ones. Rhydian had thought that she had never looked nicer.

"Dinners ready." Dan suddenly said making the four of them go into the kitchen. Because Dan and Emma hadn't heard about Jimmy they were surprised to see the bruises all over his face and arms. Emma was going to say something but didn't in fear of hurting his feelings.

They ate dinner with a lot of noise. In the end, It woke Olivia up, putting an end to all of their fun. Jimmy asked if he could get her and Rhydian happily agreed.

Maddy wasn't to sure about it at first, but when Olivia stopped crying, she trusted him a little bit more.

"How did you know he would be able to stop her crying?" Maddy asked, seeing the knowing look in Rhydian's eyes.

"Well, when we were down at the police station, Olivia started crying 'cause she was hungry. I passed her to Jimmy and he managed to stop her crying." Rhydian replied. He looked up to Emma and saw a look on her face that said 'why were you at the police station.'

"If you're wondering why Jimmy was at the station, it's because when his dad hit him this time, he cracked. He got his dad's gun and shot his knee cap. The police were already there because Jimmy had run away to Shan's a few hours earlier." Rhydian replied. Emma's face relaxed a bit after that and then she changed the subject to ice-cream as Jimmy walked back in. Everyone happily obliged and ate their ice-cream with lots of laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few months past so slowly for Maddy and Rhydian. Olivia was constantly crying and neither of them had slept in five months. For Shannon and Jimmy however, the past five months past so quickly. Shannon's pregnancy hormones had kicked in at three months and they made her cry constantly.

Once, Olivia was playing with her toys on a mat that had been set up for her. She was sitting and making noises when Shannon just randomly started crying. She didn't even know why.

Jimmy had slowly healed from his last fight with his dad. He had gone to his house four months after the incident to get a few things and found that his dad was now quite frightened of him. Jimmy found this rather hilarious and he immediately told Shannon. It made her laugh and she sounded happy for the first time in months, but not long after that something set her onto crying mode again.

One day, Maddy had finally gotten to sleep on the couch when her parents walked in making a lot of noise. Olivia woke up and started crying again and so Maddy dealt with her and then her parents.

"Mam, dad, next time you walk into the kitchen, make sure that you check to see if Olivia is awake or not." Maddy had said this so rudely that Emma wasn't happy.

"Well maybe you should start sleeping in your own bedroom. She might sleep a lot better by herself."

Maddy glowered and then a huge yelling match started. No one took any notice of Olivia's crying until Rhydian came out of the baby's room. He looked at Dan who wasn't involved in the fight and then grabbed Olivia and decided to go for a walk. He quickly got dressed and then he dressed Olivia. He left the house slamming the door behind him and see if Maddy realised what was going on, but she didn't.

Rhydian ended up in the park. He put Olivia on the baby swing and found out that she loved it. He swung her for an hour before deciding that he should take her home. When he was walking through the forest, Olivia finally fell asleep in his arms. He quietly sighed in relief.

When he got back to the house, the fight had ended and Maddy wasn't happy that Rhydian had just taken Olivia.

"What were you thinking?" She yelled.

"Shut up Maddy. Olivia's asleep." Rhydian whispered. Maddy stepped out of the way so he could put her in her room.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were taking her?" Maddy quietly asked him when he had closed the bedroom door.

"I didn't think I needed to. She's my daughter too you know Maddy." Rhydian had been told by Maddy a few months ago that he had to ask to take Olivia. He was still not happy with Maddy for that and seeing as he didn't have a chance to fight about it then, he could fight about it now.

"You should still tell me where you're taking her." Maddy replied.

"What? Like you always ask me? You know, if you want me to tell you every single time that I'm spending time with Olivia that means you have to tell me when you want to spend time with her."

"That's not fair." Maddy was not being very nice today and Dan, who was still in the kitchen realised this.

"Yes, that is fair Maddy. I only have to tell you if you tell me. It's a two way street." Rhydian slightly yelled.

"How is that fair? I'm her mother." Maddy yelled back.

"How is it fair to me? I'm her father, but you're treating me like I'm a friend of yours." Rhydian was not going to back down from this. He had had enough of Maddy telling what he could and couldn't do with his daughter.

At this point Olivia started crying again. Maddy went inside and sorted it out. Rhydian just rolled his eyes and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him as hard as he could. Maddy jumped slightly at the sound.

Rhydian walked to his house, tears forming in his eyes. When he got inside, Emma and Mrs Vaughan saw how upset he was. Rhydian just walked past them and ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him. Mrs Vaughan went up there a few minutes later and when she opened his bedroom door, she saw that he was looking at a picture that someone had taken.

"Rhydian, what's wrong?" Mrs Vaughan asked.

Rhydian stayed silent. Instead of talking he started to tear the picture he was holding. In the picture, Maddy was holding Olivia and Rhydian was standing next to her. He tore himself out of the picture and then he stood up and without saying anything, he walked past his mother and went back to Maddy's.

Maddy was sitting on the couch and when she heard Rhydian come in, she stood up. Rhydian handed her the picture.

"This is what this small family will turn out like if I have to do what you tell me do." Rhydian said quietly.

Maddy took the picture and she immediately felt ashamed. How could she have been so stupid? Why did she want Rhydian to do everything her way? She knew what she was doing, but she just didn't know how to change.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise how much damage I caused. I will change I promise." Maddy had tears running down her face and Rhydian didn't like to see her that way.

"You don't need to change. You just need to stop trying to control everyone. You need to focus on Olivia, not Shannon or Jimmy or Tom or Kara. Just Olivia." Rhydian had calmed down a lot and he was trying to calm Maddy down now.

"I also need to focus on you. You mean more to me than anyone else and I don't ever want to see you leave." Maddy's tears were faster now and she was so sorry. She wanted him to forgive her, but she didn't think he would.

Rhydian saw how upset she was and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and after a few seconds she put her arms around his neck. When they finally broke out of the kiss, they both smiled.

"I'm so, so, so sorry." Rhydian whispered. He still had his arms around her waist and she still had her arms around his neck.

"I'm even more sorry." Maddy said back, tears still running down her face. She kissed him again and she never wanted to end it. In the end, Rhydian pulled away to catch his breath. Rhydian had a million thoughts swirling in his head, but one of them kept popping up and a little voice in the back of his head was telling him to do it. He decided to do it the next day and he smiled at Maddy. She smiled back and then they let go of each other because Olivia was crying again.

But one thing was in Rhydian's head. Tomorrow, he was going to ask Maddy to marry him and he wasn't going to take no as an answer.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Rhydian took Maddy and Olivia for a picnic in the forest. There was a massive clearing a little distance from the house and Rhydian thought his plan would work perfectly there. Maddy just thought it was going to be a normal picnic so she was surprised when part way through it Rhydian just asked the question.

"Maddy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don't care if we're too young. We're soul mates and that's all that matters to me. I love you and I don't care if you say no because I will keep asking you until you say yes." Rhydian said looking her in the eye after he had asked her. She was holding Olivia and she was in shock, that much Rhydian could see.

"Yes." Maddy whispered. She wanted to spend every single moment of her life with him as well and nothing was going to stop her from doing just that.

"But we don't tell anyone. Our parents would flip when they hear it so we tell no one. It can be our little secret." Maddy said.

"I like the sounds of that and I don't have a ring on me at the moment so it will be easier to keep the secret." Rhydian smiled.

"Okay. Now, let's take little missy here to the park. She's getting a bit bored." And with that, Maddy, Rhydian and Olivia packed up and headed to the park.

Tom and Kara hadn't really spoken to any of their friends. They saw Shannon and Jimmy and school, but they barely spoke to them. They had been keeping a secret from their friends and they didn't think they would be able to keep it if they saw them. In the end, Tom snapped and he and Kara went and talked to Rhydian one night when Maddy and Olivia were sleeping.

"Rhydian, what we're about to tell you could come as a shock." Kara said.

"Okay. What do you want to tell me?" Rhydian asked. He was really confused as to why they were telling him and not Maddy or Shannon, but he didn't say that to them.

"We've been keeping this secret for a long time, but we thought that time had come to tell someone and we thought that you would be able to keep the secret." Tom said.

"Okay." Rhydian replied. He wished that they would just get on with it before Maddy or Olivia woke up.

"Well, a few years ago, my dad took me to this party. His work mate was getting married and they were throwing an engagement party and my dad had just split from my mam so he took me as his date. I Wished that I hadn't gone with him though." Kara said looking down at her feet. Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"What happened Kara?" Rhydian asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

"My dad's friend's brother's son was mucking around with his mates inside and I happened to go inside for a couple of minutes to use the toilet. They were hanging out in the kitchen and when they saw me the brother's son came at me. I kicked him as hard as I could and ran to the door, but before I could get to the door, the son's mate blocked my path. I tried to dodge him, but he grabbed my arms and pushed me up the stairs and pushed into the son's room. A few seconds the son came in and he pushed me onto the bed. I'm not going to say anything more than that." Kara said, tears running down her face.

"You don't have to go on." Rhydian replied.

"Yes I do. Anyway, a few days later, my dad found out what he had done and he called the police. The police got a restraining order on him because he kept on calling me. In the end, he was locked up because he had ripped up the restraining order and had come after me. And that was the last I heard of him for four years. And then, a few days after Olivia was born, I found out that he had been released from prison. I suddenly kept getting emails and calls and letters from him telling me that he was sorry. I ignored them and with Tom's help I deleted the emails and burnt the letters. And then a few days after that, he starting following me everywhere. One day, I was walking home from school when he came up to me. He wouldn't leave me alone and he grabbed me. I pushed him to the floor and kicked him. I ran as fast as I could to Tom's, but he caught up with me and started to drag me to his car which was parked around the corner. Tom heard my screams and then pulled me away and punched the guy in the face. I called the police and then they took him to the station again. He escaped a few days later and now they can't find him. They think he left, but I can tell he hasn't. I am constantly feel like I'm being watched. At first I thought I was just being paranoid, but when I told Tom he felt the same thing. We have been keeping watch from then on and I've seen him twice." Kara was crying. Tears were staining her sleeves and Tom was trying not to get up and kill the guy.

"We want you to help." Tom suddenly said to Rhydian.

"Why do you want my help?" Rhydian questioned. He was slightly confused.

"We just want you to talk to him. You could stop him. I know you could. We need someone's help and who else then a Wolfblood." Kara said. Rhydian had never told Kara that he was a Wolfblood so he glared at Tom he looked down to his feet.

"What would I be doing exactly?" Rhydian replied after a few seconds with a small smile.

Tom and Kara looked at each other and then Kara turned to Rhydian.


	15. Chapter 15

The next couple of days, Rhydian was busy sorting out the details for the talk. He had no clue how he was going to do it, but he figured that he would find a way when it came to it.

Maddy could tell he was up to something, but no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't tell her.

"I'm sorry, but I promised them I wouldn't say anything." Rhydian said one night when Olivia was playing on the floor in the lounge room and they were sitting on the couch.

"You made me the promise to tell me everything." Maddy said, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"When did I promise you that?" Rhydian asked, looking down at his fiancée.

"When you proposed to me." Maddy whispered grinning.

Rhydian just laughed and shook his head.

"I'll ask Kara if I can tell you. It's her secret." And with that Rhydian kissed her on the head and picked Olivia up to give her a bath.

Maddy got up after she had processed the news and then walked into the kitchen to get some ice-cream.

All of a sudden Rhydian came running down the stairs with Olivia. Blood was slowly running down the side of her head and she was screaming.

"I turned my back for one second. She was just sitting on the floor. She must have fallen over because she started crying." He grabbed a tea towel and put it on her head to try and slow the bleeding.

Maddy ran outside to the shed where her mam and dad was.

"Mam, dad Olivia fell over and now she's bleeding. Rhydian can't stop the blood." Maddy was freaking out. Emma quickly ran inside after her and went straight to Olivia.

"Maddy, get the first aid kit out of the cupboard. Rhydian, move the tea towel so I can get a good look at the injury." Rhydian and Maddy did as they were told. Maddy dug around in the cupboard and after a little while, she found it. Rhydian slowly took the towel away from Olivia's head to find the bleeding had almost stopped.

"She should be alright by morning. She just needs to be bandaged up and then she needs a good sleep. Give her a quick bath now Rhydian and then put this over the injury." Emma said, handing Rhydian a patch.

Rhydian took her up to the bathroom and removed her bloody clothes. He gave her a bath and then when she was done he carefully dabbed he dry and patched her up.

He then took her to her bedroom and then dressed her in a nappy and her pj's. She was really grizzly so Rhydian rocked her to sleep in his arms. Maddy walked in to see him rocking her slowly back and forth.

"Won't go to sleep will she?" Maddy asked smiling.

"She's slowly getting there. I am so tired though. After that whole thing with Jimmy, then Kara's secret and now this." Rhydian looked up to Maddy and rolled his eyes. "I'm not telling you the secret."

"Damn. Oh well, it was worth a try." Maddy replied walking up to them and looking at her baby.

"She's asleep." Rhydian whispered a few seconds later so he put her in the cot and then they slowly walked out, but they didn't even make it out the door.

"I'll get it." Rhydian said, turning back into the room and picking up his daughter. Maddy just sighed and walked into the kitchen and helped her mother with the dishes.

"It's going to be a long night." Maddy said. Emma just smiled and handed Maddy a plate.

"What did you get up to this week?" Emma asked her daughter. She hadn't had a proper conversation with her daughter in months.

"Not much. I took Olivia to the park, I ate some food, I hung out with Jimmy and a very emotional Shannon and I stayed awake most of the night every night. What did you do?" Maddy asked.

"I worked, I babysat Olivia for a couple of hours and I slept with earplugs in."

"So not much then?" Maddy said as she put the plate on the bench and grabbed another one.

Emma could tell that something was bothering her and she wanted to know what it was.

"Maddy, are you okay pet? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine." Maddy relied, but the look she got from her mam made her tell the truth.

"It's just that I can't do anything for myself anymore. I can't just go to Bernie's and hang out with Shan and Tom, I can't go shopping with Kara, I can't even hang out with Rhydian. I'm missing out on so much school and I'm always worrying that I'm losing my friends. I rarely speak to Kara and Tom anymore and if I do they're just catching up on what Olivia's been doing, I can't talk to Shannon because every time I do she starts crying and Jimmy is still a bit of an emotional wreck after what happened with his dad. I can't even ask them what they've been doing over the past few months because I've been so wrapped up in Olivia's life and I'm starting to forget how to live my own life. I haven't slept in days and to top it off, one of my best friends have made my boyfriend promise not to tell me anything about her secret. It hurts that they don't trust me anymore." Maddy was drying the dishes as she talked and she nearly dropped one of the plates she was holding.

"Maddy they still trust you. You're just busy and they don't want to get in your way." Emma said calmly emptying the water out of the sink since she had finished washing the dishes.

"When I was busy before they still talked to me, but ever since Olivia, everyone has been keeping secrets and it just annoys me when no one will tell me what's going on with their lives. The most sophisticated conversation I've had with a friend in the past four months was when I was comforting Shan after one of her random hormonal crying sessions. Sometimes I feel like running through the forest and ripping all of my hair out, but I don't even have time to do that anymore. All I want is for my friends to talk to me about things. I don't want to be kept in the dark. I don't want to be the girl who has a baby and only has her parents and boyfriend to talk to. I have issues as well but no one seems to care enough to ask what's going on with me. It's all just Olivia." Maddy was on the brink of balling her eyes out.

Emma saw how upset Maddy was and she hugged her. She hated seeing her cub like this. Maddy hugged her back and let herself cry into her mother's shoulder.

Rhydian had been listening in to the conversation. He had had no idea that Maddy was having so much trouble with things. He wished that he could do something, but he couldn't think of anything. All of a sudden, he had a thought. He called his friends and told him to meet him at Bernie's in twenty minutes.

"Madds, I'm just going out for a few minutes. Olivia's sleeping so she hopefully won't be too much trouble." And with that Rhydian walked out the door and headed off to Bernie's.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is going to be a short chapter. i am so busy with school work that many of the chapters may end up like this, but i am writing another story as well. Hope you enjoy.**

"Look, I know it's night time, but I need to talk to you about something." Rhydian said to Shannon, Jimmy, Tom and Kara.

"I wanted to ask you guys a question. When was the last time you had a conversation with Maddy that didn't involve Olivia?" Rhydian asked his friends. None of them answered because none of them wanted to answer. The last time any of them had had a conversation that wasn't about Olivia with Maddy was before Olivia was born which was almost seven months ago.

"Why do ask?" Shannon asked.

"Look, I know it's not anyone's fault, but Maddy feels as if she's lost all her friends. She wants to tell you what's been happening to her and she wants you to tell her everything that's going on with you. You've kind of been ignoring her lately and she feels like she's a loser." Rhydian's words impacted all four of them. They had never meant to hurt Maddy and now they saw what they had done by keeping secrets.

"We didn't mean to hurt her like that. We just thought she was too busy to be able to talk to us." Kara replied guiltily.

"Look just let my words sink in and if you manage to come to your senses, come to Maddy's tomorrow morning and tell her everything." Rhydian directed this mainly at Tom and Kara. Tom flinched at his words and then Rhydian got up and left.

When he got back to the house, everyone except Olivia was asleep. Rhydian went into her room and turned on the light to find her sucking on her toes. Rhydian smiled and picked her up, rocking her to sleep and then falling asleep in the small armchair in Olivia's room holding Olivia.

In the morning, Maddy walked in to see both of them still asleep. She smiled and then went and got herself some breakfast. Before she could get anything though, the doorbell rang. She went to go and see who it was and found Tom and Kara standing there. She let them in and they soon told her everything.

"That's what we told Rhydian to keep from you. We know we should have told you sooner but you were so busy with Olivia that we thought you wouldn't want to listen." Tom said, being cafeful not to mention what Rhydian had told them.

Maddy just sighed and then Olivia started crying. Maddy just rolled her eyes, but she didn't get up.

:Aren't you going to go and get her?" Kara asked.

"No Rhydian's with her." Maddy sighed, looking towards the door of Olivia's bedroom.

"Well I'm hungry. Do you guys want anything for breakfast?" Maddy asked a few seconds after Olivia had stopped crying.

"Uh yes please." Kara said and so she, Tom and Maddy got there breakfast and enjoyed it together (Rhydian had fallen asleep again).


	17. Chapter 17

Maddy felt happy for the rest of the day. Rhydian had told her after Kara and Tom had left that he had overheard the conversation and he had told Shannon, Jimmy, Tom and Kara. Maddy thanked him and kissed him. She was happy that he had tried.

Shannon however didn't come that day. Jimmy did though, but only to tell them that Shannon was really ill and that she would come when she could. Maddy decided to go with Jimmy to Shannon's. She left Olivia with Rhydian even though she was really concerned about her. Maddy had never really left Olivia before and so she was quite concerned, but Rhydian managed to get her out of the house by saying that he would call Maddy if something happened.

When Maddy got to Shannon's, Shannon was surprised to see her there. Shannon was on the couch. She had a rug over her and a bucket on the floor next to her.

"Hey Shan. I heard that you were sick so I came to see if you were okay." Maddy said, sitting on the coffee table.

"Cool. I..." Shannon suddenly stopped mid-sentence. She grabbed the bucket and threw up. Jimmy rubbed his hand up and down her back and held her hair out of her face.

"Sorry about that. I just can't seem to keep anything down." Shannon said quietly after she had stopped throwing up.

"Don't worry about it. I was exactly the same at this time of the pregnancy. I was dealing with my cousins wedding at the time though so Rhydian had to force me to stay on the couch. He nearly had to tie me down." Maddy said passing Shannon a glass of water that Jimmy had put on the coffee table.

"Really?" Shannon asked, taking a sip from the cup.

"Yeah. I was actually worse than this. I couldn't even move or I would throw up. I was glad that Rhydian was there to comfort me." Maddy replied.

Shannon smiled, but she soon lost the smile and whined.

"Shan, are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, it's just the baby won't stop kicking me in the ribcage." Shannon replied.

"Oh, you have a kicker." Maddy replied, smiling at her friend. Shannon smiled back slightly and a few seconds later she relaxed into the sofa cushions.

A couple of minutes later, Rhydian arrived with Olivia. He looked really happy about something.

"Maddy, Olivia crawled." He said, putting Olivia on the floor.

"Oh my god. Really?" Maddy gasped. She turned to Olivia and then Olivia smiled, made a noise and then started to crawl along the floor.

"Oh my god. You smart little girl. You are so amazing." Maddy said as she picked Olivia up.

"That's so amazing." Shannon said quietly, moving around so she could sit up.

"This is one of the more precious moments. You see Shan, no matter how hard things can get with them, there's always something special waiting around the corner." Maddy said, sitting back down on the coffee table. Olivia was playing with a toy that he had gotten from Emma and she was sitting on Maddy's lap.

Shannon threw up again a few minutes later and Jimmy had disappeared for a few minutes. He came back with some ice-cream and he gave Shannon the one with the least in it just in case.

Maddy and Rhydian decided to let Olivia have a little bit, but it was a bad idea. As soon as she swallowed it, a rash started to form all over her skin so Maddy and Rhydian took her to the hospital. The doctor checked her out and found that she was allergic to the chocolate syrup that was put on it.

"That's the only type of chocolate that has made her come out in a rash." Rhydian told the doctor. She told him that Olivia was probably allergic to something in the syrup. Rhydian called Shannon and asked what was in the syrup. Shannon said that there was nuts in it and when Rhydian told the doctor, she said that that is probably it and a test they had taken confirmed it.

Maddy and Rhydian took Olivia home and they put her in the cot in the lounge room. The doctor had told them they need to keep constant watch on her for the next 24 hours.

Olivia was crying a lot so in the end Rhydian held her for most of the night. He put her in the highchair at dinner time and Maddy fed her, but she wouldn't eat anything. In the end, Rhydian just picked her up and rocked her to sleep. He put her in the cot when she was finally asleep and sat down on the couch next to Maddy.

"You were very calm today. You didn't freak out as much as I thought you would." He said to her. Maddy put her elbow on the back of the couch and then out her head on her hand.

"I don't think I was. I was freaking out like crazy." Maddy looked upset about something and Rhydian was going to find out why.

"What's wrong Maddy?"

"Uh. It's just that when Kara and Tom were over, we spent the entire time talking about them and their problem. They never asked me how I was feeling. Neither did Shannon, but I mean, can you blame her? The state she was in I wouldn't have cared if she had told me to leave. I know it's stupid, but why can't I have some attention from my friends?" Maddy asked on the brink of crying.

"it's not stupid. You want attention and that's fine. Everyone wants attention. I mean, look at Olivia. She gets attention every time she cries." Rhydian said. Maddy laughed once and a tear spilt over the edge.

"I can't believe that I'm crying. I'm so selfish to want attention from anyone other you and my parents." Maddy wiped the tear off her cheek and looked down to the couch.

"Hey, you are not selfish. You deserve some attention from them. After everything you've done for them, you deserve some time to yourself." Rhydian said pushing her chin up and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"When will I ever get time to myself? I spend most of my time taking care of Olivia. It would be nice to get out, but I would get to worried and then people would call me crazy and leave me. I want to be one of those people who sit around home with no friends waiting for someone to call or come around. I don't want to become someone who waits for something that is never going to happen." Tears were pouring down Maddy's cheeks and she looked away from Rhydian and stared at the wall. Rhydian wanted to help her but he didn't know how.

"Look at me Maddy. You will not become one of those people. I will not let it get to that. I promise." And Maddy believed him.


	18. Chapter 18

That night after Maddy had gone to bed, Rhydian called up his parents. Mrs Vaughan had a friend that could set up a party in a day and Rhydian asked his mam if she could ask him to set one up for Maddy.

He then called Amelia and asked her to get as many people as she could for the next day for the party. He then called Shannon and Jimmy. Shannon said that she would try her best but she may not be up to it. Jimmy said that he was going and he also offered to help Rhydian sort everything out. Rhydian asked him to call Tom and Kara and so Jimmy did that.

Rhydian then asked Emma and Dan if they could babysit Olivia tomorrow. They said yes and Mrs Vaughan had also offered to help.

In the morning, Rhydian woke Maddy up and told her that they were going out for the day. Maddy was worried about Olivia, but when she heard that her parents and Rhydian's parents would be taking care of her, she relaxed and started to get ready.

Rhydian was taking Maddy out all day. Even though the party was at night time, he was going to keep Maddy away from the house as much as he could.

That day, Rhydian and Maddy did a lot of things. First they went to Bernie's and had a couple of milkshakes. When they were finished the milkshakes, Rhydian took Maddy to the movies and they watched a movie of Maddy's choice. After that they went shopping. Rhydian told Maddy to buy something nice for that night, but he didn't tell her why.

Once they were done with shopping they went home. By the time they got home, it was 5;30 and so Rhydian told Maddy to get dressed for a surprise. Maddy got dressed into her new dress and she put on some makeup. When she came down the stairs, Rhydian smiled.

"You look very beautiful." He told her.

"Thanks. So are you going to tell me where we're going or not?" Maddy asked, walking over to Olivia to say goodbye.

"No. you'll find out when we get there." Rhydian replied. He then kissed Olivia on the head and then pulled Maddy out the front door.

Rhydian and Maddy walked half way through town to the town hall. Rhydian covered Maddy's eyes with his hands and then he walked Maddy into the building only so she could get the nicest surprise ever.

When Maddy opened her eyes, she gasped. The room they were in had millions of decorations and everyone she had ever spoken to (except the two K's) were there. Amelia walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Surprise. We all felt sorry for you that you always had to stay home and look after Olivia so we decided to do something for you." Amelia told her cousin.

"It's amazing." And when Maddy said that everyone cheered and the music started. Maddy hugged nearly everyone there and then she turned to Shannon who was sitting on a chair.

"Hey Maddy." Shannon said.

"Hey Shan. Wow this is amazing." Maddy replied looking around.

"You can thank Rhydian for this. Last night he called up nearly everyone he knew so they could help set this up." Shannon said smiling. Maddy turned to Rhydian and kissed him.

"Did you really do this for me?" Maddy asked him. He nodded and then Amelia came over and dragged Maddy away to meet a few people.

"She's already having fun." Shannon said, standing up. Jimmy had come over to her and when she stood up he grabbed her arm to keep her steady.

"I think I might have to go. I don't feel very well." Shannon told Jimmy. Rhydian went and got Maddy so she could say goodbye to her.

"Seeya Shan. I'll catch up with you tomorrow. I promise." Maddy said as she hugged her best friend.

"Seeya Maddy." And with that, Jimmy took Shannon home (he came back though).

The rest of the night, everyone had a lot of fun. A lot of people got drunk halfway through the night (including Maddy, Rhydian, Amelia, Kara, Tom and Jimmy). Most people danced and a few people even said some drunken speeches.

When the night was over, Rhydian and Maddy walked home. They weren't as drunk as some people, but they starting to speak gibberish. When they got back to Maddy's, Emma and Mrs Vaughan were talking in the kitchen. Olivia was asleep and so were Dan and Mr Vaughan. When Emma saw Maddy and Rhydian's state she sat them down.

"I want some bacon." Maddy said. This made Rhydian laugh and then he put his head on the table.

"The only thing you will be getting is some water." Emma said. Maddy frowned and then Rhydian lifted his head up.

"Can we have ice-cream?" he asked, making a puppy face at Mrs Vaughan. She laughed and then rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Emma said as she got the ice-cream out of the freezer and a spoon for her.

"Can I have some?" Rhydian asked Maddy after she had had some. She put some on the spoon and then put the spoon in his mouth.

"Thank-you." Rhydian said after he swallowed the ice-cream.

"You two are really strange sometimes." Emma sighed shaking her head.

"I think we should get these two to bed." Mrs Vaughan said. Rhydian stood up and he actually didn't look drunk.

"I love you mam." Rhydian said as he hugged his mam and then kissed her cheek.

"Do you love me?" Maddy asked, looking at Rhydian and smiling.

"Of course I do." Rhydian said. he went over to her and then hugged her from behind.

Emma and Mrs Vaughan nearly had to drag Maddy and Rhydian upstairs to bed.

Maddy and Rhydian fell asleep as soon as they closed their eyes and so Mrs Vaughan and Emma took their shoes off. They then went downstairs and started their conversation again.


	19. Chapter 19

In the morning, Rhydian woke up really early. He felt kind of sick and he had a headache. Olivia was crying and so he went downstairs to her room and calmed her down. As soon as she was asleep again, he put her in her cot and walked into the kitchen. He got a drink of water and then sat down at the table.

Rhydian had sat at the table for two hours before Emma walked in.

"Morning Rhydian. Feel any good?" Emma asked him.

"Morning and no. I feel ill. I wonder how Maddy feels." Rhydian wondered out loud.

"Probably like you feel. You hungry? I was about to cook some toast and bacon." Emma asked him.

"Uh, yes please. That would be great." Just as Rhydian said this, Olivia started crying again. Rhydian groaned and went to see what was wrong with her. But when he got in the room, he was not expecting what he saw.

"Bryn, what the hell are you doing here?" Rhydian asked, picking Olivia up and walking out of the room with Bryn close behind him.

"I came to see you. Mother let me come." Bryn replied.

"Okay. Did you want to ask me something or…" Rhydian asked, putting Olivia in her highchair and getting her breakfast for her.

"Who's this?" Bryn asked, pointing to Olivia, ignoring Rhydian's question.

"She's my daughter Olivia. Her mother is Maddy if you're wondering." Rhydian said, seeing the look in his little brother's eyes.

"Really? She is very cute." Bryn said. He looked to Rhydian and then down at his feet.

"Did you tell them how I knew about the soul mates thing?" Bryn mumbled.

"No. I haven't even told Maddy. I told you, it's our secret." Rhydian said, ruffling his little brother's hair.

"How did you know about soul mates Bryn?" Emma asked, making Bryn look up at her.

"Sorry, sworn to secrecy." Rhydian said as he turned around and pulled a chair over to Olivia and sat down.

"How old is she?" Bryn asked Rhydian when he had started feeding Olivia.

"She's seven months old." Rhydian replied. 'Do you want to hold her?" Rhydian asked Bryn.

"Only if it's okay with you." Bryn replied. Rhydian smiled, put Olivia's food on the table and took her out of the highchair, passing her to Bryn.

"She's so light." Bryn said. he found it very easy to hold Olivia for some reason.

"Have you ever held a baby before?" Rhydian asked, squinting his eyes.

"No. Never." Bryn replied. Rhydian seemed concerned at this and he turned to Emma who looked just as concerned. Bryn seemed to have some weird connection with Olivia and Rhydian just hoped it wasn't what he and Maddy had.

After half an hour of Bryn holding Olivia, he finally gave her back to Rhydian. Olivia started to cry when Rhydian took her off of Bryn and this slightly worried Rhydian, but he didn't show it. Instead he put her back in the highchair and fed her.

When Olivia was finished eating breakfast, Bryn picked her up again and Olivia put on a huge smile. That's when Maddy came down the stairs.

"Bryn, what are you doing here?" Maddy asked. She saw him holding Olivia and she looked at Rhydian, but he just smiled. Maddy walked over to her mother and helped her plate the food.

"How long have you been here Bryn?" Maddy asked him as she started to eat her breakfast.

"He's been here about 45 minutes." Rhydian replied for Bryn. Bryn took Olivia into the lounge room and then started playing with her.

"What's going on?" Maddy whispered seeing the connection between him and Olivia.

"I don't know. I just hope it's not anything creepy." Emma replied.

"Hey who's that girl outside?" Rhydian suddenly asked. In the lounge room window, a girl was standing there and she was staring at Bryn.

"Oh that's my friend. I'll go and get her." Bryn said standing up. He went over and opened up the front door, gesturing for the girl to come over to him. She quickly went to his side and then came in.

"Rhydian, this is Mia. She is a friend of mine. We met on the last full moon. It was my first transformation and it was her first one as well." Bryn said. Mia was holding onto Bryn's hand and she looked really scared. She nodded towards Rhydian and Rhydian smiled back at her.

"She's very shy around new people." Bryn said as he looked at Mia and smiled encouragingly.

"Does Ceri know about Mia?" Rhydian asked his little brother.

Bryn looked down at his feet and then shyly smiled.

"Uh…no she doesn't know about Mia. She would go crazy and she would probably kill Mia." When Bryn said the last part, a dark look fell over his face for a second. Rhydian instantly knew what was going on and he smiled.

Maddy walked over to Olivia and picked her up. She didn't really feel comfortable having Olivia on the floor where she could be quickly picked up and taken away.

"Oh… uh Mia, this is Rhydian's friend Maddy, the one I told you about, and the baby is his daughter." Bryn said. Mia looked at the Olivia and then to Bryn and then to Emma.

"What's her name?" Mia asked.

"Olivia. Hi I'm Emma, Maddy mother." Emma said smiling. Mia gave a small smile back in return.

Bryn and Mia looked at each other and for a second Rhydian was sure that they were having a private conversation.

Mia pulled away from the stare a few seconds later and she sat down on the floor.

"Mia is used to sitting down all the time. The pack she comes from is always out hunting and they don't let her go." Bryn explained. Rhydian nodded and then he pulled Emma aside for a second.

"Bryn and Mia are soul mates. The way they look at each other is an obvious sign." Rhydian said

"You saw that too. I thought I was the only one." Emma answered. She sighed and then she and Rhydian walked back over to Bryn and Mia.

"Uh Bryn can I please speak to you two outside?" Rhydian asked. Bryn nodded and so he and Mia followed Rhydian outside.

"Bryn, I'm pretty sure that you and Mia are soul mates." Rhydian said to his little brother. Bryn widened his eyes and then he looked at Mia and then back to Rhydian.

"I didn't think of it like that. Mia did you?" Bryn asked her. She shook her head and then Rhydian smiled.

"Come on. You look hungry. I'm sure Emma could cook something for you." Rhydian said, ruffling Bryn's hair again. Rhydian then went inside, but Bryn and Mia stayed outside so they could talk in private.

"Isn't it cute?" Maddy said, looking out the window at Bryn and Mia. Rhydian laughed once and then he nodded.

"Yeah. But he's not the only one that looks cute." Rhydian said. He kissed Maddy and then went back to eating his breakfast.


	20. Chapter 20

"Are we going to tell them?" Mia asked Bryn. A few minutes ago Rhydian had pointed out that Bryn and Mia were soul mates and they had been talking ever since.

"No. We shouldn't tell them until it's happened. We shouldn't bother them until we are ready to." Bryn replied.

"Okay, but we have to tell them sooner or later." Mia replied, taking Bryn's hands and standing right in front of him. Bryn looked into her eyes and for the first time, he and Mia kissed. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but they were young and so they didn't mind.

"Come on. They are probably wondering why we're taking so long." Bryn said with a smile and he let go of one of Mia's hands and then they went back inside.

"What took you so long?" Rhydian asked. He had just changed Olivia out of her pyjama's and she was now sitting on the floor with all of her toys.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Bryn answered. Rhydian knew something was up, but he didn't push it. He knew how mad Bryn could get since he had annoyed Bryn when he first left with Ceri and him. It all seemed a lifetime ago and he was glad that he had come back.

Maddy, who was leaning against the wall, looked at Mia. Mia knew Maddy was staring at her and she looked up. Maddy and Maddy stared at each other for a few seconds before Mia pulled away to look at Bryn.

"Mia, can I please have a word with you in private?" Maddy asked, standing upright and gesturing upstairs.

Mia looked to Bryn and Bryn shrugged. Mia let go of Bryn's hand and followed Maddy upstairs to Maddy's room. She sat down on the bed and Maddy sat down next to her.

"Mia, what's wrong? I know you and Bryn are keeping something from Rhydian and I want to know what it is. You don't have to tell me, but if you do, I promise I won't tell anyone." Maddy said very seriously. Mia knew she had to say something. She just hoped Bryn didn't get to mad with her.

"Well, Bryn and I were talking and we decided to leave our packs and start our own. I wanted to tell you and Rhydian from the start, but Bryn said that we shouldn't bother you until it was definite." Mia said.

"That's amazing news. Why would he want to keep it from us?" Maddy asked.

"Why would you and Rhydian want to keep that you and him are engaged a secret?" Mia questioned.

"Good point. Look, you two would make a great pack, but you are still really young. It is a lot harder for young Wolfblood's to make a pack together." Maddy said. she really did think that Mia and Bryn should start a pack, but they were really young and they shouldn't have even found the kind of connection they have yet.

"That's what I said to Bryn. He just said that he wanted to get away from Ceri and start a new life. He hates it with Ceri now. Ever since Rhydian left, Ceri has blamed him for everything. She has even hit him a few times." Mia said. She had one of the deadliest looks on her face as she spoke about Ceri and Maddy instantly knew how she felt.

"Okay, here's what you can do. You two can start a pack, but if you ever need help come to me and I will help. I'm sure it will easy once you get used to the territory that comes with a pack and since you're both wild Wolfblood's it will be easier for you to adapt, but you know that it could get tricky." Maddy explained. Mia looked down and then hers and Maddy's heads snapped to the door. They could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and they were quite loud.

The door was slowly opened when the footsteps stopped and Bryn walked in.

"You told her didn't you?" Bryn asked. He didn't look angry, but he didn't look happy either.

"I had to. I couldn't keep it a secret from her as well. She even offered to help if we needed help." Mia said reassuringly.

Bryn relaxed after a little while and then he hugged Mia.

"I'm sorry I got angry." He said.

"I'm sorry I blabbed out our secret." Mia replied. They both looked at each other and then smiled, their foreheads touching. Maddy felt like she was intruding their moment so she got up to leave, but Bryn grabbed her arm.

"Thank-you. You would make a great sister. You have saved Rhydian from a really painful life and I'm glad. You know how bad Ceri is and I'm glad that you got him out of there while you could." Bryn told her. He let go of Mia with his other hand and hugged Maddy. His head reached Maddy's shoulders and so it was easy for Maddy to hug him.

"It's my pleasure to help. I had better get back to Olivia. It's time for her to go to the park." Maddy said.

"Can we come?" Mia asked.

"Sure." Maddy said smiling. She went down the stairs with Bryn and Mia close behind her.

"Bryn and Mia are going to be coming to the park with us." Maddy said to Rhydian as he packed all the stuff they needed for Olivia into a bag.

"Cool. It's a good thing I made extra sandwiches then." Rhydian said. He walked over to Maddy and pulled her close to kiss her. Maddy smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you." Rhydian said, not caring that Bryn and Mia were watching.

"I love you too. Now let's get Olivia to the park before she gets grizzly." Maddy said, kissing Rhydian again and then breaking free of his grasp and picking Olivia up off the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

At the park, everyone had a good time. Mia and Bryn were playing with Olivia on the playground and Maddy and Rhydian watched them from a park bench a little way away from them.

"Did you hear Bryn and Mia's news?" Maddy asked. She wasn't going to say anything to him, but she wanted to know if Bryn had told him.

"No. have you?" Rhydian asked. Maddy, who had never been really good at lying, managed to dodge a bullet because Mia came over, looking distressed and worried.

"Olivia got her foot stuck near the slide. She was crawling on the platform when her foot got caught in a crack." Mia looked over her shoulder and then froze.

Ceri was standing in front of Bryn and she did not look happy. Maddy ran over to her daughter and got her foot unstuck as fast as possible. She then picked her up and ran back over to Rhydian. Rhydian took Olivia from Maddy and slowly walked towards Ceri. Maddy got furious, but Rhydian kept walking.

"Ceri, what do you want?" Rhydian hissed out when he reached Ceri. Ceri looked to him and when she saw Olivia, her face went blank.

"Who's this?" Ceri asked, pointing to Olivia.

"This is my daughter Olivia." Rhydian replied, not in a good mood now.

"Who's the mother?" Ceri asked. She knew who the mother was, but she wanted to hear it come from Rhydian's mouth.

"Maddy's." Rhydian replied without hesitation. Ceri stumbled back a bit and then she shook her head and turned to Bryn.

"Come home now." Ceri told him. Bryn shook his head and that's when Mia came over to him and tried to pull him away from Ceri because she looked really angry.

"I'm not coming home mother. Ever since Rhydian left, you have blamed me for everything that happens and you hit me when you get to mad. I'm not happy there so I'm leaving." Bryn grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her close behind him. He knew what his mother could do and he wasn't going to let her hurt Mia.

"But you're too young to go off on your own." Ceri replied, smiling slightly.

"If I'm not too young to have found my soul mate then I'm not too young to leave." Bryn hissed. He was getting mad and so he let go in case she had to run away.

Maddy, who had gotten Olivia back, knew where this was headed. She gestured the other people in the park to Rhydian and Rhydian quickly acted. He pushed Ceri and Bryn into the forest where no one would be able to see them change. As soon as they were out of sight, they continued fighting.

Mia was standing next to Maddy. She didn't want to stand next to Bryn in case he changed. Rhydian was standing in-between the two groups in case a fight broke out. And that's exactly what happened.

Bryn, whose back was facing Rhydian, transformed into a wolf and he pounced on Ceri and knocked her to the floor. Once Ceri had stood up, she turned as well and jumped at Bryn, but missing him by an inch because he dodged her.

Ceri lunged again and this time she caught him. Mia snarled and then she ran towards them. Rhydian tried to catch Mia, but she moved to fast. She jumped and transformed, smacking Ceri in the chest and knocking her off Bryn.

Bryn stood up and stood in front of Mia. Ceri knew then that Mia was his soul mate and this made her twice as furious. She snarled and grabbed Bryn, throwing him at her tree. Rhydian was so shocked that she could do that to Bryn, but when he saw why, he changed into his wolf form.

Ceri had thrown Bryn so she could attack Mia. As soon as Bryn had hit the tree, Ceri had lashed at Mia and scratched her along the face, just under the right eye. Mia whined and ran over to where Maddy was standing because Rhydian had stepped in.

Rhydian was furious. How could Ceri treat Bryn like that? He was her son last time Rhydian had checked and seeing his brother being thrown around made him mad.

"How could you do that to your own son?" Rhydian growled at Ceri.

"He is leaving me, just like you did." Ceri whined.

"I left because I loved Maddy and now I have a family with her. We are also going to get married as soon as we're aloud." Rhydian snarled. Ceri froze and Rhydian took this as a chance. He lunged and caught her between his teeth. He picked her up and threw her as far as he could. She narrowly missed a tree when she had lashed out, trying to hit him for what he had done.

Maddy, who was holding Olivia, freaked out. She wanted to help, but she couldn't. Mia had changed back into human form and Maddy asked her if she could hold Olivia. Mia said yes and so Maddy passed Olivia to her and ran to Bryn so she could get him out of the way. Bryn had turned back into his human form now and so it was easy for Maddy to pick him up and move him over to where Mia and Olivia were.

Once Bryn was out of the way, Maddy turned back to face the fighting wolves. She wanted to stop them from fighting because it was scaring Olivia and she was crying.

"OI. STOP RIGHT NOW!" Maddy screamed out. Rhydian and Ceri immediately stopped fighting and turned to face her.

"Rhydian come over here right now!" Maddy bellowed out. Rhydian, who was a bit surprised at how loud she actually was, walked silently over to Maddy. Ceri however, just growled.

In one quick action, Ceri jumped over Rhydian and Maddy and headed for Olivia. This sent Maddy into overdrive. Maddy snarled and in one quick motion she turned into her wolf self. She lunged for Ceri and hit her, smacking her to the ground. Ceri had just missed Olivia when she swung her claws out and Olivia was screaming. Rhydian turned back into his human form and ran over to her and took her off Mia.

Maddy was thrashing with Ceri a small distance from them. Maddy had dragged Ceri away from Olivia and now they were fighting. In the end, Maddy got the last snap. She thrashed at Ceri and scratched her across the face. Ceri had been frozen with shock so Maddy grabbed her by the neck and threw her with her mouth at the closet tree, making sure that the impact was painful. When she hit the tree, Ceri blacked out and fell limply to the floor.

Maddy turned back into her human form as soon as she had calmed down enough to. By this time, Bryn had woken up and he was sitting on the floor leaning against a tree.

"Why did she attack mam?" Bryn quietly asked when Maddy had turned back to normal.

"Ceri went for Olivia." Rhydian replied. Bryn looked shocked.

"Never underestimate a mother when her cubs in trouble." Mia said as she sat down next to Bryn and took his hand.

"Hey Mia, your face is bleeding." Bryn said when he had turned to face her.

"Yeah. Ceri scratched me, but it's nothing that a good night's sleep won't fix." Mia replied with a smile. She then kissed Bryn for the second time and this time it lasted a little longer.

"Get a room." Rhydian laughed out to his brother. Bryn just threw a stick at him while he still kissed Mia. Rhydian dodged it and then turned to Maddy who was still standing near where she had thrown Ceri.

"Maddy, are you okay?" Rhydian asked. Maddy slightly turned her head and Rhydian saw blood trailing down the side of her face and tears coming from her eyes.

Rhydian walked right up behind her and with the hand that wasn't holding Olivia, he put his hand on her shoulder. When she felt his touch, she turned around and cried into his chest.

"I nearly killed her. I Nearly killed Ceri and I was actually trying to. I never thought that I would become a killer." Maddy sobbed out. She cried even harder into Rhydian's chest sand Rhydian just hushed her.

"You were protecting your baby. There's nothing wrong with that." Rhydian soothed. He hated seeing Maddy like this. He had one arm around her shoulders and he was trying his best to calm both Maddy and Olivia down.

"Let's get you home. You need to rest." Rhydian said to Maddy. He let go of her and then took her hand, pulling her over to where Bryn and Mia where sitting. They had finished kissing and they were now smiling at each other.

"Okay. Maddy you take Olivia and I will help Bryn walk back to the house. Mia you can help Maddy take care of Olivia." Rhydian said as he passed Olivia to Maddy.

" Wait. We left all of Olivia's stuff in the park." Maddy said.

"Well, we have to go that way anyway. It would take us forever to get home going through this part of the woods." Rhydian replied. Bryn put his arm around Rhydian's shoulder and Rhydian put his arm around Bryn's waist, helping him walk.

When they came out of the trees, a heap of people stared at them.

"We got into a fight with someone. Don't worry, their out of it." Maddy called out.

"Did you see any wolves? We could hear snarling and growls coming from the trees." One of the bystanders said.

"Yes we did. They were trying to help us drag the bad guy away." Mia replied. She was one of the best liars in her family and so she found it easy to lie to all the people here.

Maddy smiled and then got all of Olivia's things. Once they had everything, they left the park, but not before someone asked about Bryn.

"How did he manage to get into this state?" A woman asked.

"Oh, well, he was trying to save us when the bad person picked him up and threw him against the tree. Ironically the bad person was his mother." Mia said to the woman. Bryn laughed and then they all left for home.


	22. Chapter 22

**This will be the last chapter for this story. I will post the next story up as soon as I can, but it may not be for a while since I am going away for 4 days. I will post the next chapters of the story as soon as I can. I will post one just before I leave, I promise.**

When they got back to the house, Maddy told Rhydian to sit Bryn on the couch. Rhydian did that and Maddy checked Bryn out to see if he was okay. When Maddy said that he was fine, Mia relaxed a little and sat down next to him.

Rhydian went over to Olivia and picked her up off the floor where Maddy had put her. He picked her up and she whined. He checked her over to see if she was alright and that's when he saw it. Ceri had managed to dig one of her claws into Olivia's side. Rhydian didn't tell Maddy. She had just calmed herself down and he didn't want to see her like that again.

He took Olivia into her room and took her clothes off so he could check her over for more cuts. The scratch on her side ended up being the only one so Rhydian put some new clothes on her and making sure not to touch the scratch, he picked her up and took her into the kitchen so he could feed her.

"Rhydian, Olivia doesn't need to be fed yet." Maddy said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, I know, but she was hungry so I'm just making her some formula. She needs a nap anyway." Rhydian replied. Maddy nodded and then walked back into the lounge room. That's when Bryn walked into the kitchen. He saw how careful Rhydian was being with her and he immediately knew what had happened.

"Ceri scratched her didn't she?" Bryn whispered. He was no longer going to call Ceri his mother after what she had done.

"Don't tell Maddy. We don't need another anger fit from her." Rhydian whispered back. Bryn just nodded and then took Olivia from Rhydian so he could sort out the formula.

"Thank you for proving to me that you don't always need a mother to take care of you." Bryn suddenly said to Rhydian.

"No problem." Rhydian replied. His voice seemed shaky, but Bryn didn't want to ask why. Rhydian managed to finish getting Olivia's food done quickly so he took Olivia off of Bryn and went into Olivia's room and sat on the chair that had been put in there for that reason.

Olivia drank all of the formula and she soon fell asleep. Rhydian didn't want to put her down so he held her and he soon fell asleep as well.

Maddy, wondering where Rhydian was, walked into Olivia's room and saw them. She smiled and then woke Rhydian up. Rhydian didn't really wake up though and this slightly confused Rhydian. Usually he woke up whenever he was shook. Maddy took Olivia from his arms and put her in the cot.

She tried millions of times to wake Rhydian up, but he wasn't waking. Emma walked in at that moment and Maddy told her what was going on. Emma checked Rhydian over, but she couldn't see anything wrong with him.

All of a sudden, Olivia started to cry. Only the sound of her cries woke Rhydian. He jumped up and checked her, oblivious to Maddy and Emma being there. As soon as Olivia was settled again, he turned to face Maddy and Emma. Without warning, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Maddy and Emma ran over to him and Emma rang the hospital. She knew Wolfblood's would be found out if he got a blood test, but she had a Wolfblood contact inside the hospital so she asked for him. Luckily he was able to help.

The ambulance arrived and took Rhydian to the hospital. Maddy went with them and Emma looked after Bryn, Mia and Olivia.

At the hospital, the doctors were concerned about Rhydian. He had collapsed for no reason and this confused them. In the end though, the Wolfblood contact that Emma had, came in with the blood tests.

"Rhydian has just had a lack of sleep. With the way we run every full moon, the pressure of having a baby and changing has just gotten to him." He said.

"Is that all?" Maddy asked. She was relieved that that was the only reason he had collapsed, but when she looked up she saw a sad look in the doctors eyes.

"What? What is it?" Maddy asked him, worry filling her voice.

"It's nothing. All we know is that Rhydian is ill. Has he been to angry lately and changed to protect you?" He asked.

"This morning. Why?" Maddy questioned.

"Well, it's just with the lack of sleep he's had and the sudden change has sent his brain into overdrive. He has to get some sleep and if he falls asleep with a baby in his arms, do not wake him up." The doctor projected his words at Maddy. Rhydian had woken up, but he was barely there. He was groggy and he felt really ill. He felt like throwing up and in the end he actually did.

The doctor told him that he could go home, but only with the condition that he sleeps as much as possible. Maddy then took him home and told everyone what was going on.

"So he just needs sleep?" Emma asked.

"Yes. That's what the doctor told me." Maddy replied. Rhydian had disappeared into Olivia's room and he had fallen asleep on the chair. Maddy had walked in there and seen him. She smiled and threw a blanket over him.

She just hoped that he could get enough sleep to be able to help look after Olivia tomorrow and considering that there was going to be quite a few of Maddy's cousin's in the house, she hoped that he could get some sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi. I know that this isn't a chapter, but I am writing it to say that I will be writing a new story, basically going on from where this one left off.**

**I have been really busy at school because I had like six assignment due in one week and I had like four tests to do. its now my holidays so I will be able to post a lot more chapters and stories. if you think that something could improve or if you want the story to stay the same, tell me and I will do my best to fix it up. I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters as much as you loved the last ones.**


End file.
